TROS
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Sekolah itu terkenal sebagai SMA pembuangan sampah. Semua sampah masyarakat berkumpul disana. Bagi para siswa disana, masa SMA adalah masa suram yang harus segera dilewati. Dan inilah cerita mereka. HunHan; FanTao. GS! AU!SchoolLife
1. Prolog

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**0 OF –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roseland Senior High School.

Semua orang di kota itu tau, bahwa itu adalah sekolah para siswa buangan.

Sekolah berbangunan gedung tak terurus itu terletak di pinggiran ibukota.

Selain itu, sekolah ini memiliki julukan SMA pembuangan sampah.

Karena semua jenis samapah masyarakat, semua ada disana.

Preman.

Pengacau.

Pembangkang.

Pelacur.

Pembuli.

Semuanya berkumpul di sana.

Angka drop out jauh lebih besar daripada jumlah siswa yang lulus.

Guru – guru honorer lebih sering tidak mengajar dan jarang masuk.

Siswa masuk dan keluar sesuka hati.

Sekilas tidak ada harapan dan masa depan bagi para sisiwa di sana.

Bagi para siswa di sana, masa SMA bukanlah masa paling indah.

Masa SMA bagi mereka tidak lebih dari masa suram yang harus dilewati.

Remaja' dengan cepat dan menjadi 'dewasa'.

Supaya tak ada lagi orang dewasa yang bisa mengatur mereka.

Supaya mereka akhirnya di dengarkan,

Dan inilah cerita mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming Soon at January, 15th 2015**

**Mind to Riview?**

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150111


	2. Chapter 1

Dedicated to all my readres and especially for **Eclaire Oh, **my favorit writer**, **yang gak nyangka dia komen di beberapa tulisan saya. Dan **LVenge, **orang yang rajin komen di tulisan saya ;D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction please dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Udah baca prolognya kan? Preman, pengacau, pembangkang, pembuli dan pelacur. Sampah masyarakat. Dan biasanya orang yang menjadi sampah masyarakat itu adalah orang – orang dengan latar belakang ekonomi rendah. Jadi, yang merasa tidak tahan jika idolanya saya buat sebagai rakyat jelata, silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya. Karena disini mereka ada di kondisi itu. Saya mencoba menampilkan sisi lain dari kehidupan yang ada di sekitar kita.

4. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**1 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, tapi tak secerah isi hati gadis remaja bernama Luhan. Ia berulang kali mendesah pelan. Matanya ia larikan keberbagai sudut yang bisa ia jangkau. Sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya.

Shindong, sang sopir, meliriknya dari kaca spion.

"Maaf ya Nona kita jadi terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Ia meringis pelan meningat jalan macet yang tadi mereka lalui.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa – apa Paman, tapi mulai besok kita berangkat lebih awal saja."

Shindong menggangguk paham. "Nona."

"Ya Paman, ada apa?"

"Apa Nyonya yakin mendaftarkan Nona untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya Shindong takut – takut.

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Setahu dirinya, ibu tirinya, Im Yoona, mendaftarkan dirinya ke salah satu sekolah berstandar internasional. Dan ia percaya saja. "Mama bilang itu sekolah terbaik di kota ini."

Pria tua berbadan tambun itu menengok ke arah Luhan dengan wajah bingung. "Nona terlalu percaya pada Nyonya."

"Paman, walau ia adalah Ibu Tiriku, aku percaya bahwa ia tetap akan memilihkan sekolah yang terbaik untukku. Ada Ayah disini." Ucap Luhan sambil tetap tersenyum. Ia tau, mungkin saja Shindong khawatir padanya. Sepak terjang Ibu Tirinya yang cukup kejam memang sampai pada telinganya tapi ia percaya selama sang Ayah ada bersamanya, ia pasti aman.

"Tapi Paman tidak mengerti kenapa kemarin Nyonya menyuruh Nona Sunny untuk mendaftarkan Nona ke sekolah itu."

"Mama Yoona hanya bilang itu sekolah berstandar internasional dan terbaik yang ada di sini, Paman tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Luhan seraya melihat ke arah jendela mobilnya. Dan perkataan Luhan hanya di tutup dengan anggukan kepala.

Gadis bermata layaknya rusa itu menghela nafas panjang. Disenderkannya kepalanya kepada jok mobil. Ia kembali mengingat alasan utamanya datang ke Korea. Kabar mengejutkan datang dari sang Ayah, Lu Hwei. Pria berdarah China itu mengalami kecelakaan berruntun hingga membuat dirinya koma. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai, Luhan memang memilih tinggal bersama ibunya, Zhang Zi Yi di Hongkong. Setelah mengetahui bahwa keadaan Ayahnya sekarat, Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea. Dan sang Ibu setuju, ia juga mempercayakan kepindahan serta pencarian sekolah baru untuk Luhan pada Yoona. Walau sesungguhnya ia sedikit ragu. Sementara Yoona sendiri menyerahkan tugas mencari sekolah dan mengurus berkas kepindahan anak dari suaminya itu kepada sang asisten, Sunny Lee. Wanita itu percaya bahwa Sunny pasti menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Sementara itu Luhan sendiri tak peduli masalah sekolahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ayahnya.

Dan tadi malam, setelah Luhan merawat Ayahnya selama enam hari terakhir, sang Ayah sudah sadar. Sejujurnya Luhan masih enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kata sang Ayah yang dengan keras kepalanya juga menyuruh Luhan untuk tetap berangkat. Dan di sinilah Luhan saat ini, di dalam mobil milik Yoona, meluncur di antara kepadataan jalanan Seoul. Menuju sekolah yang di sebut berulang kali oleh kedua Ibunya sebagai sekolah berstandar internasional, fasilitas super lengkap dengan uang masuk selangit. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin ambil pusing ia akan dimasukkan kemana. Karena sejak di hongkong, gadis itu selalu di sekolahkan di sekolah privat yang tidak sembarang anak bisa masuk. Hanya anak – anak dari kalangan keluarga atas saja yang bisa masuk kesana. Dan sejujurnya Luhan tidak menyukai sekolah itu, tapi sekali lagi Luhan tetaplah Luhan, ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada ibunya, Zi Yi.

"Nona, kita sebentar lagi hampir sampai," ucap Shindong membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan langsung terduduk seketika. Ia merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearah luar jendela mobil. Luhan seketika menyipitkan kedua matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Ia memandang kearah luar jendela mobil. "Paman, kita ingin kemana dulu ya?"

"Ke sekolah Nona tentunya."

Luhan menatap Shindong dengan wajah bingung. Dan wajah gadis itu semakin tak berbentuk saat Shindong menghentikan mobilnya.

Shindong meraih map diatas dashboard dan menyerahkannya kepada Luhan. "Ini berkas – berkas Nona, semua ada di sini. Lengkap. Jam pulang sekolah, nona telepon paman saja. Nanti Paman jemput."

Di luar kesadaraan, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Dimana sekolahnya?

"Hati – hati ya Nona," ucap Shindong lagi.

Dan hal itu mebuat Luhan bertambah bingung. Hati – hati untuk apa? Tapi tetap saja Luhan mengangguk membuat Shindang juga ikut mengangguk dan menginjak gas. Luhan terpaku sejenak saat melihat mobil milik Ibu Tirinya menghilang di ujung tikungan.

Sekali lagi Luhan menandang lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan sekali lagi juga ia tidak bisa memnemukan gedunng yang kira – kira bisa dikatakan menyerupai bangunan sekolah. Mata rusa Luhan menangkap sosok yang berseragam sama dengan yang ia pakai. Ragu – ragu ia mengikuti sosok itu. Sosok anak laki – laki yang berjalan masuk ke dalm sebuah gang. Luhan masih setia mengikuti anak itu sampai akhirnya ia di buat menganga saat menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang bisa di sebut halaman sekolah.

Gedung sekolahnya hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, dengan cat yang mulai memudar. Kalau itu belum terdengar cukup buruk untuk sekolah swasta yang berstandar internasional, maka segala coretan di seluruh tembok dan tiang bendera di tengah lapangan yang gersang, makin membuat Luahn yakin gelar sekolah internasional itu terdengar cukup berlebihan.

"Standar internasional ya," gumam Luhan pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir teganya Yoona mengirimnya ke sekolah seperti ini. Luhan melirik papan nama sekolah yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Roseland Senior High School. Kalau ia tidak salah mengingat, Yoona berulang kali mengatakan bahwa nama sekolah dimana ia di daftarkan adalah ... Roshland Senior High School? Berarti...

Rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Sunny, orang kepercayaan Yoona, bisa – bisanya salah memasukannya ke sekolah swasta nan bobrok ini alih – alih sekolah swasta berstandar internasional. Hanya karena Sunny salah mendengar nama sekolah saja. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menjerit tak terima. Hanya karena nama sekolah yang sepintas mirip ia terdampar di tempat ini. Ini konyol! Dan sangat tak bisa dipercaya. Jika tau akan berakhir seperti ini Luhan pasti akan mengurus semuanya seorang diri.

Desahan panjang Luhan keluarkan, bagaimana bisa Sunny yang katanya lulusan salah satu perguruan tinggi terkemuka di Britania Raya melakukan hal sefatal ini. Dan tentu saja, ia tak mau bersekolah di sekolah bobrok ini. Ia harus mengurus kepindahannya segera. Ia melangkah malas menuju gedung sekolah. Luhan bermaksud mengambil kembali uang pendaftran yang ia perkirakaan pasti berjumlah selangit.

"Hei!" seru seorang murid laki – laki ke arah Luhan.

Spontan Luhan menoleh menghadap murid laki – laki itu. Dirinya terpaku sejenak. Matanya menangkap wajah – wajah segerombolan anak laki – laki yang tampak menakutkan dari arah gerbang sekolah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya murid yang Lihan perkiraan bahwa ia lah yang memanggil dirinya sesaat sebelumnya.

Luhan menampakkan wajah sedikit takut. Ia menggigit bibir ranumnya yang merah menggoda. Dalam hati tekad Luhan untuk segera pindah makin menjadi – jadi. Seratus persen yakin.

"Anak baru ya?" tanya murid itu lagi.

Luhan tetap diam.

"Jawab!" bentak murid itu lengkap dengan ekspresi garangnya.

"B-bukan.." jawb Luhan gugup tapi tak diindahkannya seolah uacapan Luhan tadi hanya gemerisik bunyi angin.

Dan seketika, gerombolan itu membelah kerumunan mereka sendiri. Mempersilahkan seorang murid laki – laki lain yang tengah menenteng tongkat baseball merah di tangannya berjalan maju menuju dirinya. Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa anak itu pasti ketua geng anak – anak nakal ini.

Wajah dan tatapan datar serta dingin anak laki – laki itu berikan pada Luhan. Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya yang tajam itu ia sipitkan ke arah Luhan. "Siapa dia?"

"Anak baru bos," jawab salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

Luhan terperangah, cepat – cepat ia menyangkal. "Bukan." Dan sekali lagi jawaban Luhan tidak di dengarkan oleh gerombolan itu.

Anak laki – laki tinggi dan berkulit kelewat putih itu dalam waktu hitungan detik merubah raut wajahnya. Ia memberi senyuman nakalnya pada Luhan. Perlahan ia mendekati Luhan, masih setia dengan menenteng tongkat baseballnya. Luhan takut. Jelas. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Takut – takut tongkat itu mengarah kewajahnya. Dan sekarang, anak itu mengelilingi Luhan. Memperhatikan gadis bermata rusa itu lekat – lekat. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan risih.

"Pindahan dari mana?" tanyanya masih setia mengelilingi Luhan.

Mata Luhan bergerak liar. Ia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berkulit pucat yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Pindahan dari mana?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Hongkong." Jawab Luhan refleks yang membuatnya ingin memukul mulutnya sendiri karena terlalu jujur.

Dan jawaban Luhan mendapati hadiah tawa dari anak laki – laki itu. Anak itu langsung memunggungi Luhan dan menghadap pada gerombolannya. "Pindahan dari Hongkong nih."

Gelak tawa seketika pecah di kerumunan itu. "Efek kita makan mie ramen tadi mungkin boss," celetuk salah satu anak yang ada di dalam gerombilan itu. Dan tawapun semakin pecah.

Luhan sudah menduga bahwa ini pasti akan terjadi. Anak laki – laki itu kemudian bersiul panjang dengan nada menggoda. Ia kembali menatap Luhan. "Mau apa, jauh – jauh dari Hongkong pindah ke tempat ini?"

"B-bukan urusan mu." Jawab Luhan dengan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata anak laki – laki itu. Senyum nakal di wajah tampan itu menghilang seketika. Dan Luhan menyesali tindakan sok beraninya tadi.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian anak itu tersenyum manis sekali. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini layak menjadi model majalah jika saja kelakuannya tidak seperti preman pasar. Anak itu tiba – tiba berbalik lagi membelakai Luhan. Sekarang ia memanggul tongkat baseballnya pada bahu. Membuat jantung Luhan lagi – lagi berdegup lebih cepat. Pose itu nyaris sempurna dan keren jika ia melihatnya di dalam film. Bukan dirinya sendiri yang mengalaminya.

"Good, aku suka gadis pemberani," ucapnya dan di sahuti oleh lolongan anak – anak yang lain. Anak itu berbalik lagi dan menatap Luhan lekat – lekat. "Kau tingkat berapa?"

"Se-sebelas," jawab Luhan takut – takut.

Anak laki – laki itu tersenyum sebentar, lalu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya. "Bagus. Samapi bertemu lagi dikelas." Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Luhan bingung. Dari mana ia tau bahwa mereka akan sekelas? Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, ia tak mungkin akan sekelas dengan anak itu. Karena Luhan berniat untuk segera menarik kembali berkas – berkasnya dan pindah ke tempat lain. Melihat ada kesempataan untuk pergi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan langsung menuju bangunan gedung sekolah. Ia akan mencari kantor kepala sekolah dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

Sehun, anak laki – laki itu, menatap punggung Luhan yang setengah berlari ke bangunan sekolah.

"Jangan ada yang mengganggunya," ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan menatap gerombolan anak buahnya. "Dia milikku. She is mine," lanjutnya seraya menyeriangai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedukit berlari menyusuri lorong – lorong yang ia temui. Kebanyakan kelas yang ia jumpai sudah tak terpakai dan terawat lagi. Kelas – kelas itu juga tampak lengang. Terbesit dipikirannya, mungkinkah sekolah itu masuk siang? Ia hanya bisa mendesah panajang. Matanya ia larikan ke segala penjuru sampai akhirnya menagkap papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' yang berjarak beberpa meter darinya. Buru – buru Luhan menuju pintu itu, ia mengetuk pelan kayu berwarna coklat pudar itu.

"Ya masuk," ucap suara yang terdengar dari dalam.

Luhan menghirup nafas pelan – pelan dan dalam. Ia tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya. Mungkinkah ruangan yang ia temui itu adalah ruangan dengan meja seadanya, tempat duduk tua, kipas ang—in... Luhan terperangah. Begitu ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu ia dibuat kaget. Ruangan tempatnya berpijak sangatlah mewah. Ada karpet persia yang membentang disana. Pendingin ruangan, dispenser, seperangkat home theater dan sebuah kulkas kecil ada di sana. Amazing. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan gedung di luar sana.

Luhan masih setia membuka mulutnya saat melihat Kim Youngmin, sang Bapak Kepala Sekolah, mengangkat kepalanya dari laptop yang berlambang apel dan menatap dirinya. Youngmin menyerengit mendapati sesosok anak perempuan terpaku di depan pintu kantornya. Dan tiba – tiba ia menepuk tabgannya.

Luhan terkejut.

"Ah, kamu pasti Luhan kan?" ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Segera saja Youngmin bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. Ia menjabat paksa tangan Luhan. "Saya sudah menunggu kamu, Nak Luhan."

"Ah.. iya Pak," ucap Luhan tak yakin seraya melepaskan paksa jabatan Youngmin. Dan Youngmin sendiri tampak tak perduli.

"Saya pikir kamu tidak jadi bersekolah di sini," kata Youngmin yang terdengar ramah terlalu berlebihan. Ia kembali duduk di kursi mewahnya yang terlihat empuk itu. Ia lalu menunjuk kursi di depannya, "silahkan Nak Luhan."

"Ahm.. sebenarnya itu juga yang ingin saya sampaikan Pak." Luhan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang sama sekali tidak tersa empuk di pantatnya. "Kemarin saya menjaga Ayah saya Pak."

"Oh, ya tidak apa - apa. Saya maklum." Youngmin tersenyum lebar. "Saya sangat bersyukur ada anak pindahan di masa – masa sulit seperti ini."

"Mm.. soal itu Pak, saya sebenarnya-"

"Saya pribadi sampai terharu waktu tahu kamu mendaftar di sini," potong Youngmin tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Luhan. "Seperti yang kau tahu, sekolah swasta seperti kami ini tidak punya banyak murid. Belum lagi predikat sekolah ini yang... kamu tau sendirilah Nak Luhan."

Luhan menatap Yungmin dengan tatapan bingung. "Sebenarnya saya tidak tau apa – apa Pak." Dan sukses membuat Youngmin kaget. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dibuat – buat lagi.

"Itu bukan masalah yang besar nak Luhan, dengan sendirinya kamu akan tahu." Lengkap dengan nada suara yang tidak Luhan sukai.

Luhan langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia harus mengatakan tujuannya. "Begini Pak, sebenarnya hari ini saya berencana meng—"

"Tidak apa – apa nak Luhan, kamu tidak tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Kamu masih bisa mengejarnya." Potong Youngmin lagi dan itu membuat Luhan makin jengkel. "Atau nanti saya akan hadirkan guru privat khusus untuk kamu secara privat. Biar bagaimanapun, kamu murid eksklusif, karena sudah membayar uang masuk tiga puluh juta.."

"Saya tidak mau guru privat Pak, saya kesini mau mangambil lagi ber-" Luhan membolakan kedua mata rusanya tiba – tiba. "Tiga puluh juta?" tanyanya hampir histeris.

"Iya, tiga puluh juta. Saya sampai berpikir bahwa kamu adalah malaikat yang diturunkan untuk sekolah ini." Ucap Youngmin seraya menyeka kedua matanya dengan sapu tangan.

Luhan hampir tertawa histeris. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang Luhan tau dari mana asal karpet persia dan sederet perlengkapan mewah itu berasal. Ini kesalahan bodoh. Terlalu bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan di belakang Youngmin yang akan menunjukkan kelasnya. Sekolah ini terlalu menyedihkan. Kelas – kelas banyak yang tak terawat, pohon – pohon mati, debu berterbangan, lapangan yang gersang. Tapi,Luhan tidak merindukan sekolah indahnya di Hongkong. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak kembali bersekolah jika harus kembali ke sana.

Mau tidak mau, Luhan harus menerima nasibnya untuk bersekolah disini. Ia tak mungkin pindah sekolah setelah tau uang massuknya sudah di sulap menjadi karpet persia dan kawan – kawannya di ruangn milik Youngmin. Tidak mungkin juga ia mengadu pada Ibunya di Hongkong sana. Bisa – bisa ia diseret pulang dan bersekolah di tempat itu lagi. Hell no! Lagi pula ia tau, jika ia mengadu pada Mamanya, Yoona, ia tidak mungkin sanggup. Wanita yang ternyata baik hati itu, setelah beberapa waktu tinggal bersama Yoona pandangan Luhan mulai berubah pada wanita cantik itu, sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai pendaftaran sekolah Luhan dan biaya pengobatan Ayahnya. Ia tak mungkin tega.

"Ini kelasmu," ucap Youngmin menyadarkan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk patuh, lalu menatap pintu itu sejenak. Seketika, bulu kuduknya meremang. Jujur saja ia mulai takut. Dari dalam kelas itu terdengar suara para murid yang berisik. Bukan, bukan karena rebutan untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru atau diskusi kelas, tapi terdengar lebih seperti perkelahian. Luhan langsung teringat gerombolan yang tadi pagi ia temui.

"Pak," panggil Luhan sebelum Youngmin mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kelas. "Di kelas ini, apa, apa ada anak nakalnya?"

Youngmin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum diplomatis. "Anak seumuran kamu, nakal itu saya rasa wajar – wajar saja."

Luhan menyerengit tak suka mendapati jawaban dari Youngmin. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar anak – anak itu tak sekelas dengannya. Gadis bermata rusa yang selalu memancarkan tatapan polos itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan seketika, kelas yang tadinya ramai bak pasar terdiam. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang berdiri di samping Youngmin. Dan Luhan sendiri menolak untuk membalas tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Anak – anak, kalian punya teman baru," ucap Youngmin yang langsung di sambut dengan suara riuh rendah yang memekakkan telinga.

"Dari Hongkong ya Pak!" seru salah seorang anak laki – laki dari pojok kelas. Semua penghuni kelas sekali lagi gegap gempita menyambut jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Youngmin.

"Iya. Sekarang, ayo perkenalkan dirimu Luhan." Ucap Youngmin seraya memperhatilan Luhan yang setia menatap sepatu hitamnya.

Luhan mendecak kecewa. Tak bisakah ia lewatkan sesi ini?

"Luhan," panggil Youngmin lagi. "Ayo, jangan takut."

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Luhan mulai menaikkan dagunya. Ia mencoba melihat sosok – sosok yang akan ia temui sebagai kawan sekelasnya. Tatapan pertamanya jatuh ke bagian tengah yang di isi beberapa murid perempuan yang memandangnya sinis. Seolah – olah mereka siap memakan Luhan hidup – hidup. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut kanan ruang kelasnya, dan detik berikutnya ia terkesiap keras. Ia menemui gerombolan anak laki – laki yang ia temui di lapangan sekolah pagi tadi.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya singkat sambil tersenyum yang bisa membuat Luhan gemetar.

Dan Youngmin yang memperhatikan reaksi antara Luhan dengan Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut wajah herannya. "Luhan, ayo perkenalan," ucapnya lagi.

Luhan menatap Youngmin penuh harap, "Pak, apa saya boleh pindah kek kelas lain?" tanyanya yang membuat Youngmin memendangnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Please?"

"Luhan, bukannya saya tidak mau memindahkan kamu ke kelas lain. Kecuali kamu ingin turun ke tingkat sepuluh atau naik ke tingkat dua belas. Kamu tidak bisa pindah kemana – mana."

Luhan melongo dibuatnya. Berarti, itu artinya hanya ada satu kelas ditiap – tiap tingkatnya di sekolah ini? Luhan kembali merasa pusing seketiaka. Sementara gerombolan anak laki – laki itu sudah lebih dulu ber-high five ria. Luhan melirik mereka dengan tatapan tergalak yang ia punya, tapi nyatanya, hal itu tak memberi pengaruh apappun pada gerombolan itu.

Luhan mendesah pelan saat sudut matany menangkap bahwa Youngmin menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Namaku Luhan, pindahan dari Hongkong."

Kata – kata Luhan membuat kumpulan anak laki – laki bersorak sorai lagi. Tapi tidak dengan anak perempuannya.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya seorang anak yang duduk di bangku deretan belakang, Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk, "hanya itu."

"Ah! Apa asiknyaaaaaaa!?" seru Chanyeol yang lagi – lagi di sambut hangat oleh anak laki – laki. "Tidak ada yang lain apa? Alamat rumah? Nomor telepon? Hobi? Benda-"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau tanyakan saja apa motto hidupku." Potong Luhan dengan nada jengkel.

"Ah! Itu juga ok," sahut Chanyeol masih dengan atsmosfir jahilnya. "Apa motto hidupmu? Kalau aku, whatever will be happend, I'll smile like an idiot. Hahahaha..."

Sebuah celetukan dilemparkan anak laki – laki yang duduk di depan Chanyeol, Jongdae. "Ah itu sih memang kenyataannya karena kau idiot."

Seketika kelas itu berubah seperti penonton yang tengah menertawai komedian yang berada di atas panggung sana. Dengan Luhan sebagai bahan tertawaan mereka. Luhan menatap kumpulan anak laki – laki itu dengan wajah kesal. Tepat saat itulah, Luhan menangkap satu sosok anak laki – laki yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama anak laki – laki yang lain. Anak laki – laki dengan rambut pirang dan berparas khas wajah anak blasteran itu duduk dengan tenangnya. Ia duduk dengan tangan mememgang pena dan di hadapannya ada sebuah buku. Luhan mencuba memperhatikan meja milik anak – anak lain dikelas itu. Jauh berbeda. Yang Luhan dapati di ats meja hanya ada meja – meja yang penuh dengan peralatan make up, kaleng – kaleng cat semprot, atau tongkat baseball dengan warna yang berbeda – beda. Ironis. Sungguh ironis.

Luhan kembali menatap anak laki – laki yang tidak ikut tertawa itu. Tapi yang Luhan temui hanya tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan apa arti tatapannya.

"Luhan, kamu bisa duduk dimanapun yang kamu mau." Kata Youngmin yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan entah oleh apa. "Dan Yi Fan adalah ketua kelas di sini, kamu bisa bertanya apapun padanya."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan mengikuti arah tatapan Youngmin yang ternyata di tujukan pada anak laki – laki normal itu. Yi Fan mengangguk singkat samabil tersenyum tipis. Dan Luhan tak yakin tadi apakanh ia benar – benar melihat anak yang bernama Yi Fan itu tersenyum atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ya, Pak." Luhan patut bersyukur bahwa masih ada orang yang normal di dalam kelas itu.

"Saya tinggal dulu ya," pamit Youngmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Luhan. "Hati – hati ya."

Luhan hanya mampu memberikan senyum kaku di paras manisnya. Pagi ini sudah dua kali ia mendapatkan kata hati – hati. Dan sekarang ia tau betul apa maksud dari kata – kata itu.

"Lulu deer, duduk di sini saja sayanggg," ucap Daehyun dengan nada genit sambil menunjuk bangku disebelah Sehun yang kosong.

Luhan bergidik takut. Hell no!

"Atau Nona dari Hongkong ini ingin ku pangku saja, bagaimana?" goda Jongin yang tampak seperti paman – paman mesum.

Luhan mendelik tak suka mendengarnya. Ia tidak akan mau duduk disana. No way.

Mata rusannya ia alihkan ke arah kiri kelas yang mungkin masih ada bangku kosong. Tapi, ada satu bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan Yi Fan dan sepertinya sudah ada pemiliknya. Ada tas yang jika Luhan tak salah, itu adalah salah satu tas keluaran Gucci terbaru dan limited edition yang ada dia atas meja itu. Luhan mendesah lagi. Ia tak tau sudah berapa banyak kebahagiannya yang pergi karena terlalu sering mendesah pagi ini. Luhan menggigit bibir pinknya, ia kemabli melirik ke bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Daehyun. Sehun sudah tersenyum simpul disampingnya. Sepertinya Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk disana. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan menuju bangku yang kosong itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa ruangan yang sepertinya mampu menampung sekitar tiga puluh siswa itu memang hanya punya satu bangku kosong lagi.

Luhan risih. Jelas saja gadis itu risih karena selama ia menuju bangku di samping Sehun, siulan menggoda dan tatapan sinis dilayangkan hanya untuknya dari segala penjuru kelas. Sebelum duduk, pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Sehun.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Sehun."

Luhan menatap tangan itu ragu, membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Dan Luhan akhirnya menyambut jabatan tangan Sehun jua. Mungjin, anak laki – laki itu tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Luhan.

"Luhan," ucap gadis itu pelan. Dan lagsung di sambut sorak – sorai anak – anak lain. Sehun kembali tersenyum, dan Luhan kembali melihat senyum manis di wajah pemuda itu. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. Buru – buru ia mencoba menlepaskan jabatan tangan Sehun.

Mata Luhan mencoba memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas. Kelasnya saat ini hampir di dominasi oleh anak laki – laki. Hanya ada sebagian kecil anak perempuan dikelas itu. Ia jadi penasaran, apakah keadaan kakak kelasnya atau adik kelasnya juga seperti ini. Luhan mencoba memberikan senyuman bentuk kesopanan pada gerombolan murid perempuan yang memandangnya sinis. Dan Luhan mendesah pelan saat gerombolan itu melengos begitu saja tanpa membalas senyumannya. Sepertinya ia tak akan memiliki teman selama bersekolah disini.

"Baekhyun memang seperti itu, ia suka iri pada perempuan yang lebih cantik darinya." Celetuk Jongdae, salah satu kawan Sehun tentunya. Dan itu membuat Luhan menoleh pada pemuda berwajah sedikit kotak itu. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagi pula, dia itu yangkee kelas teri."

Luhan tidak begitu paham dengan ucapan Jongdae. Ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan wajah bingung. "Yangkee? Kelas teri? Maksudnya apa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Jongdae melongo. Tak hanya Jongdae saja, semua anak yang ada di sekitar Luhan duduk juga terkejut. Termasuk Sehun yang juga melirik Luhan saat ini.

"Yangkee," ulang Jongdae lebih keras sampai Yi Fan juga mampu mendengar uacapan Jongdae. Dan membuat beberapa anak menatap wajah Luhan penuh minat. Akankah gadis Hongkong itu mengerti apa arti yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jongdae. Dan Luhan hanya mampu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit miring, memberi tatapan tak paham kepada Jongdae yang diakhiri denga gelengan kepala pelan. Nihil. Luhan tetap tak paham.

Yi Fan yang duduk dari jauh sempat melihat sekilas apa yang terjadi dibagian kanan ruang kelasnya dan hanya mampu mendengus pelan. Luhan benar – benar polos.

Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan tinggi badan bak model tiba – tiba saja muncul dari pintu dan berjalan santai ke arah bangku di depan Yi Fan. Ah si pemilik tas Gucci, desah Luhan dalam hati. Jongdae mengedikkan dagunya ke arah anak perempuan itu. Dan itu membuat Luhan kembali menatap gadis yang sepertinya mempunyai mata panda cukur parah.

"Dia yangkee nomor satu di sekolah ini," ucap Jongdae lagi, sementara Luhan mencoba mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jongdae.

"Tao!" seru Chanyeol tiba – tiba, membuat anak perempuan yang canti itu menoleh dari bangkunya. "Tadi malam kemana saja dengan si Paman, sudah jam segini baru datang?"

"Bukan urusanmu Dobby," sahut Tao santai diiringi senyuman semanis madu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Pandangan si cantik bermata panda itu jatuh sesaat kepada Luhan yanng sedang menatapnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia sudah sibuk sendiri denngan ponselnya yang keluaran seri terbaru dari salah satu brand terkemuka di Korea.

"Yangkee itu pecun, perek, pelacur, Lu," ucap Haris disambut dengan tawa dari kawan – kawannya. "Kalau bahasa Hongkong aku tidak tau apa, tapi, orang lAmerika bilang, bitch, slut!" seru Chanyeol lagi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menbekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Luhan tidak sadar kalu sejak awal Sehun tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam. Luhan sendiri masih bingung kenapa anak buah Sehun itu mengatakan bahwa anak – anak perempuan itu sebagai pelacur.

"Kau," ucap sehun tiba – tiba seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan tersentak melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Aku tak peduli, apa kau memang hanya berakting atau kau memang polos, tapi aku akan mencari tau. Camkan itu."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sedangkan Sehun lebih dulu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar sambil menenteng tongkat baseballnya diikuti anak buahnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Membolos?" tanya Luhan spontan.

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. "Apa kau lihat ada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung?"

Luhan melirik jam Guess-nya. Masih pukul sembilan pagi. Apakah gurunya sedang tidak bisa masuk? Tapi kenapa tidak ada guru pengganti, atau setidaknya tugas?

"Guru Bahasa Korea memang jarang masuk," ucap seseorang. Luhan mendongkak dan mendapati Yi Fan yang berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Jarang masuk?" ulang Luhan tak yakin. "Lalu, guru pengganti?"

Yi Fan tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak pernah ada guru pengganti. Ini jadwal mata pelajaran. Tidak akan banyak berguna. Ta[i, simpan saja sebagai formalitas." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima kertas itu, sementara Yi Fan kembali ke bangkunya. Luhan kembali mengedarkan matanya. Ia mendapati anak – anak perempuan lainnya ada yang sibuk bergossip, membubuhkan makeup diwajahnya atau masih menatap dirinya sinis. Dan yang terakhir itu di layangkan oleh Baekhyun berserta kawan – kawannya. Sementara itu, tak ada satupun anak laki – laki yang ada di dalam kelas kecuali Yi Fan. Karena semua anak – anak laki – laki sudah keluar bersama dengan keluarnya Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya lagi. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya kepada sandaran bangkunya. Sekolah macam apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoah! Keluar sudah para pemain utama di fanfic ini. So gimana tanggapan kalian?

Tantangan terbesar dari ng-remake cerita ini adalah pemilihan bahasanya. Dari kata – kata slang-nya orang Indonesia harus diubah sedemikian rupanya menjadi bahasa yang cukup formal. Mungkin ada beberapa part yang terrasa aneh tapi, saya berusaha menampilkan itu sebaik mungkin walaupun harus dirombak besar – besaran. Dan jujur, saya takut maknanya jadi berubah makanya agak sedikit rancu. Saya minta maaf yang sebenar – benarnya.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mau meluangkan dan menyisihkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah mau ng-follow dan mem-favorit-kan tulisan ini.

Sengaja saya update cepat, karena, janji saya pada diri saya sendiri jika prolognya mencapai 10 riviews, saya akan update sebelum tanggal 15. Dan yeah, ini lah hasilnya.

Thanks you so much for **Aiko Michisige, **SFA30,** lisnana1, **LVenge,** Cho Hyena, **BeibiEXOl, **Eclaire Oh,** NoonaLu,** Oh Juna93, **Unique Fire.

**So guys, mind to riview again?**

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150113


	3. Chapter 2

Dedicated to **KissKris** dan** Unique Fire **komenan kalian bikin ngakak di chap sebelumnya. Dan juga untuk **Haru3173** pemilik komen terpanjang di chap pertama kkkk..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction, dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Udah baca prolognya kan? Preman, pengacau, pembangkang, pembuli dan pelacur. Sampah masyarakat. Dan biasanya orang yang menjadi sampah masyarakat itu adalah orang – orang dengan latar belakang ekonomi rendah. Jadi, yang merasa tidak tahan jika idolanya saya buat sebagai rakyat jelata, silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya. Karena disini mereka ada di kondisi itu. Saya mencoba menampilkan sisi lain dari kehidupan yang ada di sekitar kita.

4. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**2 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau sejak kemarin Luhan selalu bertanya – tanya sekolah macam apa ini, saat ini gadis itu sudah pasrah. Ia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa guru – guru yang mengajar disana berkelakuan seperti guru sejarahnya di depan kelas. Duduk manis sambil membaca koran serta merokok. Beliau memerintahkan murid – muridnya untuk mengerjakan latihan di dalam buku paket sejarah. Tapi, sekali lagi, ini adalah sekolah luar biasa dengan murid – murid yang juga luar biasa. Alih – alih mengerjakan tugas, kawan – kawan satu kelasnya malah sibuk dengan dunianya masing – masing. Seolah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya dan Yi Fan yang membawa buku paket sejarah, Luhan mulai mengerjakan latihan yang ada disana.

Sepintas, Luhan melirik kotak pensil miliknya. Ia keluarkan selembar kertas yang diberikan Yi Fan kemarin. Daftar mata pelajaran. Luhan mendesah pelan dan melirik ke arah Yi Fan yang tampaknya dengan tekun menyelesaikan tugas yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan mulai bertanya – tanya kenapa ada anak senormal Yi Fan di tempat ini? Mungkinkah nasib mereka juga sama? Salah masuk sekolah? Luhan akan mencari tau itu nanti. Jika waktunya tepat.

Gadis cantik berdarah China itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yi Fan. Ia menangkap tatapan sinis yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Luhan meneguk ludah. Mungkin, kalau Baekhyun memepunyai mata laser seperti Scoot Summer a.k.a Cyclops, mutan bermata laser yang diperankan oleh James Marsden di film X-Men, Luhan yakin ia pasti sudah hancur menjadi abu. Luhan memalingkan matanya dari pandangan Baekhyun. Dan ia dibuat terkesiap saat mendengar bel istirahat berdering.

Luhan amat sangat membenci jam – jam dimana ia harus melewati waktu istirahat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya mulai terkepala erat. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Sedikit demi sedikit keringat dingin menguar dari kulit kuning langsatnya. Ia mulai mengingat lagi jam istirahat saat – saat ia masih berada di sekolah lamanya. Dan luhan tidak sadar bahwa Yi Fan masih sempat memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya dirinya menghilang di balik pintu.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang Luhan ambil sebelum akhirnya melirik jam tangannya. Waktu istirahat akan berlangsung tiga puluh menit. Dan itu artinya ia akan berada dalam neraka selam setengah jam kedepan. Dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia sudah berubah seharusnya ia tidak ada di waktu – waktu macam itu lagi. Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kelas.

Baekhyun bangkit dari bangkunya. Gadis itu tak sendiri. Ia di ikuti oleh beberapa anak perempuan yang juga berjalan kearh Luhan. Tangan mereka semua terlipat di depan dada. Wajah – wajah mereka khas anak – anak yang tampaknya mampu membuli secara sadis. Dan Luhan mulai merasakan ketakutan itu lagi.

Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mata yanng selalu berhiaskan eyeliner itu berdiri di samping Luhan. Ia mendengus meremehkan gadis Hongkong di hadapannya. "Kau, kau mungkin memang pindahan dari Hongkong," ucap Baekhyun dingin.

Memori itu menghantam otak Luhan lagi.

"Tapi," Baekhyun mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan kasar, "kau bukan sainganku. Aku jauh lebih cantik darimu. So, lupakan rencanamu untuk mendapatkan Seh—HEI!"

Luhan tersentak kaget saat tangan Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh tangan gadis lain. Ia mendesah lega. Takut – takut ia melihat tangan siapa yang dengan beraninya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Mencoba menekannya?" tanya anak perempuan yang Luhan tak kenali siapa itu. Kakak kelasnya kah?

"Dasar murahan," ucap seorang anak perempuan lagi dengan baju seragam yang tampak sangat jauh dari kata rapi.

Baekhyun menatap kedua anak perempuan itu dengan dagu terangkat. "Apa kau merasa dirimu juga bukan murahan hah?"

Anak yang mencekal tangan Baekhyun bersiul pelan. "Uhh, Hime, aku takut," ucapnya pada anak perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, Himchan. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

Luhan menatapnya anak perempuan berbibir semerah cherry dan memiliki mata indah itu tak mengerti.

"Kau, kau pikir aku tak tau bahwa dirimu dijadikan Yunho sebagai barang taruhannya? Kau, Himchan dan Sungmin dijadikan barang taruhan dan harus melayani anak SMA CheonShim jika kalah. Menikmati penis – penis anak sekolah sebelah Kim? Menyedihkannya dirimu," lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan nada angkuhnya. "Dipakai secara cuma – cuma."

"Kau!"

"Jiejie, jangan mencari masalah dikelasku," celetuk Zi Tao, si gadis pelacur nomor satu disekolah ini menurut Chanyeol. "Dan jangan kotori tanganmu, ok?" lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan mengibaskan rambut blondenya yang panjang hingga menyentuh pinggulnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Walau sama – sama pelacur, jelas Zi Tao memiliki kelas di atas Baekhyun. Tubuh Zi Tao memiliki S line yang sempurna. Di tambah dengan tingginya yang di atas seratus tujuh puluh dua centi dan di balut dengan kulit kuning langsat yang menjadikannya tampak sangat seksi walau masih berusia belia. Dan jangan lupakan auranya yang anggun tapi juga mengancam. Entah perpaduan macam apa saja yang bisa menghasilkan efek begitu luar biasa bagi para laki – laki yang selalu terjerat oleh pesona gadis bermata panda itu.

Jaejoong yang sudah menganggkat telapak tangannya kembali menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan murka. "Kau selamat, tapi tidak untuk lain kali. Ayo Zi Tao."

Baekhyun mendengus pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong di ikuti oleh para dayangnya. Ia akan kembali membuat perhitungan pada Luhan nanti. Ia pasti akan kembali.

"Luhan, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Zi Tao dengan suara yang selembut beledu yang keluar dari bibir kucingnya.

Gelengan kepala Luhan menjadi jawaban bahwa ia menolak ajakan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengedikkan bahunya, "ok, mungkin next time." Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di dalam kelas. Jaejoong berserta Himchan ikut pergi bersama dengan gadis bermata panda itu.

Seragam Luhan sudah lembab oleh keringat dingin. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Ia menunduk dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja. Hampir saja itu terjadi lagi. Ia menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Dirinya benar – benar tak ingin semua itu terulang lagi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk berubah. Dan dirinya yakin, bahwa ia sudah berubah dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memutuskan keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah sepanjang koridor. Perasaan takut masih menyelimutinya. Ia takut jika tiba – tiba Baekhyun muncul dan mengulang kembali masalah di dalam kelas. Oh tidak itu mimpi terburuk yang bisa ia terima. Ia ingin kedamaian di sekolah ini walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Tiba – tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya menagkap satu pemandangan di hadapannya.

Disana, di seberang halaman sekolah, Sehun sertabeberapa anak laki – laki tampak sedang berkumpul di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Sedangkan di hadapan mereka, beberapa anak laki – laki lain berbaris rapi di bawah terik matahari. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kalian tau bukan peraturan di tempat ini?" seru seorang pemuda bermata musang dengan wajah cukup kecil, Yunho.

Seorang anak laki – laki dengan suara cukup berat menimpali kata – kata anak laki - laki berwajah kecil itu. "Siapapun yang berani melawan ketua, akan ada akibat yang harus ditanggung."

"So, kalian semua masih tidak ada yang mau mengaku, siapa yang memakai toilet khusus untuk ketua kemarin, kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang." Lanjut Jongin.

Luhan yang mendengar dari kejauhan hanya mampu mendengus tak percaya. Hanya karena toilet? For God sake! Siapa sih sebenarnya Sehun ini!? Segitu tidak beraninyakah mereka, para kakak kelas dan adik kelas, untuk melawan pemuda albino itu.

Kembali ke tempat Sehun berada, barisan murid kelas sepuluh itu terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Jongin maju mendekat ke salah satu anak laki – laki yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Ditepuknya salah satu sisi pipi anak laki – laki itu.

"Mengakulah, sebelum aku membuatmu mengaku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar menyeramkan.

Anak laki – laki itu menggeleng cepat. Ia menolak mengaku.

Jongin dan beberapa murid senior tertawa kecil. Satu pukulan telak Jongin layangkan ke wajah anak itu. Dan Luhan menjerit kaget. Tak cukup samapi disana, Jongin menarik kerah kemeja anak itu hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "MASIH MAU MENYANGKALNYA!"

Kali ini satu tendangan Jongin layangkan kepada anak laki – laki itu sampai anak itu jatuh terjerembab dan mengerang sakit. Luhan masih mencoba menetralkan kekagetannya. Ia mencoba menatap Sehun yang tetap duduk tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dari wajahnya, Luhan yakin Sehun tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini. Atau mungkin, pemuda albino itu justru menikmati pertunjukan yang di suguhkan Jongin.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berdiri. Ia berjalan seraya menenteng tongkat baseball-nyamenuju anak laki – laki yang baru saja dipukuli oleh Jongin. Luhan bersumpah jika barisan anak – anak malang itu mulai mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalian semua tau, aku tak pernah mengulangi lagi apa yang pernah ku katakan saat kalian semua menunjukku sebagai kingka di sekolah ini. Right?" ucap Sehun dengan suara rendahnya sama seperti saat pertama kali berbicara pada Luhan. "Tapi, ada pengkhianat di kelompok yang ku pimpin." Lanjutnya seraya berjongkok di depan anak yang di pukul oleh Jongin. Dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya, ia kemudian mendongkakkan kepala anak itu menggunakan ujung tongkat baseball-nya.

Anak itu gemetar ketakutan saat wajah sehun berubah menjadi begitu kejam dan bengis dalam waktu singkat. "Dan pengkhianat, harus dilenyapakan." Sehun bangkit, ia mengayun – ayunkan tongkat baseball-nya seperti tengah melakukan pemanasan.

"Kalian semua harus dengar dan rekam baik – baik di otak kalian! Ini hukumku!" Sehun berteriak lantang. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan mengayunkan tongkat sekuat tenaganya. Tapi ia berhenti seketika. Luhan sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan anak laki – laki itu.

Tanpa takut, Luhan menatap Sehun yang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan. "K-kalau kau mau memukulnya, pukul aku terlebih dahulu." Seru Luhan lantang.

Anak laki – laki yang berada di belakang posisi Sehun berdiri hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Berbeda dengan reaksi apa yang diberikan oleh Sehun pada gadis bermata rusa dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Tapi senyum saja tak cukup membuat Luhan luluh oleh perbuatannya. "Kau mau apa hm?" tanya Sehun seraya mengibaskan rambut Luhan dengan ujung tongkatnya.

Luhan diam dan tetap memilih menatap Sehun. Walau sesungguhnya ia takut tongkat Sehun menyentuh kepalanya secara tiba – tiba.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia menurunkan tongkat baseball-nya. Luhan menahan nafasnya. Ia memilih mundur beberapa langkah dan mengalihkan pandangan dari senyuman yang ada di wajah Sehun. Karena ia tau, senyuman itu tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Mau mencoba menjadi wonder girl untuk menyelamatkan anak ini?" ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. "Kau tau, aku mau apa dan berbuat apa ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu Nona Hongkong. Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak menyingkir dan biarkan aku membereskan urusanku yang tertunda?" desisi Sehun pelan sarat dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Luhan sambil menaikkan dagunya. "Kau ingin memukul anak itu," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun menatapnya beberpa detik dan tertawa pelan. "Oh yeah, dan matahari akan terbit dari barat," ucapnya sinis. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya apa yang salah jika memukul anak itu. "So?"

"So, I'll keep protect him. If you want to know, you can kill him! Dan lagi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memukul anak orang lain."

"Dan kau bersedia menggantikannya?" tanya Sehun cepat. Secepat tongkat baseball-nya yang sudah terletak di bahu Luhan. "And if you want to know too Luhan, you can be die. if you're overly interfering other problems." Lanjutnya seraya menyibak rambut coklat madu milik Luhan dengan ujung tongkatnya.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk bernafas. Tapi otaknya tampaknya tak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ku akui kau memang cantik, tapi, kau harus sabar untuk menunggu bagianmu." Ucap Sehun lengkap dengan nada intimidasi. Mata milik pemuda albino itu menatap wajah Luhan sesaat. Ia menyingkirkan tongkatnya dari bahu Luhan.

"Dan kau bocah, kau patut bersyukur karena hari ini ada anak perempuan yang menolongmu. Tapi kau harus ingat, tidak untuk lain waktu." Sehun menatap anak laki – laki yang masih terduduk di rerumputan akibat pukulan Jongin dengan pandangan mengancam. "Dan untuk kalian semua, dengarkan ini baik – baik. Jangan jadi pecundang jika ingin melawanku. Datang sendiri padaku, dengan senang hati aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi kalian. Paham?"

"P-paham bos," gumam gerombolan anak – anak itu ketakutan.

"Ayo," perintah Sehun pada anak – anak buahnya. Mereka semua mengikuti perintah Sehun untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Jika Sehun hanya melirik Luhan seraya melewati gadis itu, maka kawanannya menatap anak laki – laki di belakang Luhan dengan tatapan mengancam dan jijik.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang seolah baru saja terselamatkan dari mautnya. Ia membalikkan badannya secepat mungkin untuk melihat keadaan anak yang ia tolong. "Kau baik baik saja?" Tangannya ia ulurkan kepada anak laki – laki itu. Tapi tepisan kasar yang ia terima.

"Lepas! Singkirkan tanganmu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut anak itu yang mampu membuat Luhan terkejut. "Kenapa kau menolongku hah!?"

"Tapi, tapi tadi kau bisa saja mati."

Anak itu berdecih, "karena kau sekarang aku jadi banci! Dan ini jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan mati!" anak itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, sikap beraninnya membuatnya hampir mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut keperakkan itu berjalan menuju sebuah rumah di daerah padat penduduk. Ia berjalan menyusuri gang – gang kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul seraya memegang tongkat baseball merah-nya. Jas abu - abu lengan panjang dan dasi navy blue berlambang sekolahannya terpakai tak rapi. Sama seperti kemeja putih lengan panjangnya yang juga tak tertata rapi. Pemuda itu adalah Sehun. Sehun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat kecil. Ia memasuki rumah tempat tinggalnya tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada amplop coklat yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Ia mengambilnya. Langkah kakinya ia arahkan ke kamar kecilnya. Dilemparnya sembarang tongkat baseball dan amplop cokelat itu ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian atasnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Pakaian – pakaian Sehun tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang cukup kotor itu.

Hanya memakai celana panjang seragam sekolahnya, Sehun mencoba melepaskan dahaganya. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral yang masih tersisa di ruangan kecil yang biasa Sehun sebut dapur. Di samping ruangan itu, ada kamar mandi tanpa pintu yang hanya di batasi dengan tembik setinggi dua meter.

Sehun menghela napasnya lagi. Ia berjalan membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi kecil itu. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi mandi. Setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk berwarna putih yang mulai berubah warnanya menjadi kuning kusam, ia pergi menuju kamarnya. Sejenak ia menatap amplop itu. Dengan enggan ia meraih dan mengeluarkan isi amplop tanpa ada tulisan apapun disana. Uang pecahan seratus ribuan berjumlah dua puluh lembar. Dan kalu Sehun boleh jujur, ia tak menyukai uang pemberian itu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia butuh uang itu. Uang yang Sehun rasa lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhannya selama sebulan. Ia meletakan amplop berserta isinya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kaca berukuran sedang yang terdapat diruangan itu.

Pemuda itu menatap pantulan dirinya yang muncul disana. Ia memperhatikan rambut platinanya yang entah mengapa berakhir dengan dengusan menahan geli. Rambut yang ia potong pendek sedemikian rupa tapi tak mengurangi ketampannya. Matanya yang biasa memancarkan sejuta pesona dan kekuatan disana, tak lagi tampak. Hanya ada tatapan lelah dan kesedihan disana. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak begitu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kesepian. Sehun tak sanggup melihat keadaannya di pantulan kaca. Ia memilih membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang keras dan berdebu miliknya. Sehun lupa kapan ia terakhir kali mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Wajah Luhan terlintas pertama kali dibenaknya. Adegan demi adegan bagaimana gadis itu mencoba menghalanginya untuk memukul Jeongmin. Sehun membuka matanya, ia mentap langit – langit kamarnya yang sudah penuh bercak air kecoklatan di atas sana.

Gadis itu mencoba seorang pecundang, berarti ia juga seorang pecundang?

Sehun merubah posisinya, ia memilih untuk duduk dan mendekap lututnya. Posisi yang tak pernah Sehun sadari, bahwa itu adalah posisi yang selalau ia lakukan sejak kecil di luar kesadarannya, jika ia sedang memeikirkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya gelisah.

Selama hidupnya, Sehun selalu dikelilingi oleh pecundang. Ibunya yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya demi pria lain setelah melahirkan dirinya. Ayahnya yang masuk penjara karena terlibat kasus kepemilikan narkoba, pemakai sekaligus pengedar. Dan entah dosa apa lagi yang pernah ia lakukan tanpa Sehun ketahui. Sahabatnya yang memalingkan muka darinya, semua orang yang ia kenal berubah menjadi pencundang dan mengkhianatinya satu persatu. Semua orang.

Dan sekarang, di saat salah stu anak buahnya melakukan itu, Sehun tidak lagi heran. Akan tetapi, siapapun yang berani mengkhianatinya harus menerima pembalasan darinya. Itulah hukum Sehun.

Mata Sehun terpaku pada tongkat baseball merah yang tergeletak di samping duduknya. Tongkat baseball milik seorang pemuda yang dengan beraninya melayangkan pukulan kuat ke kepalanya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan bukan Sehun namanya jika tak membalasnya. Ia sukses mengirim pemuda itu ke rumah sakit dengan keluhan patah lengan, kaki, rahang yang terlepas, gigi rontok, wajah babak belur dan sederet luka dalam lainnya. Dan jika Sehun tak salah mengingatnya, limpa pemuda itu pecah oleh serangan bertubi – tubi yang Sehun berikan. Setelah itu, pemuda itu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Sehun selam tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Sehun kemudian teringat lagi oleh sosok Luhan. Seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat polos dan lugu yang dengan segala kegilaannya berani menghalangi dirinya untuk menegakkan hukumnya selama ini. Gadis itu tidak seperti anak perempuan lain disekolahnya. Luhan sangat berbeda. Ia berani mencampuri urusannya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah di lakukan oleh anak perempuan disekolahnya.

Sebuah seringai terpatri jelas di bibir Sehun. Gadis itupun harus ikut di hukum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah – langkah malasnya saat menyusuri gang menuju sekolahan luar biasanya. Kejadian beberapa hari terakhir benar – benar membuat semangat bersekolah milik Luhan turun drastis. Awalnya, ia ingin saja membolos untuk hari ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, Lu Hwei sang Ayah dan Yoona sang Mama, memaksa Luhan untuk tetap berangkat sekolah. Dan mau tidak mau, Luhan tetap pergi ke sekolah.

Mata rusa Luhan menangkap pemandangan rimbunan pohon yang ada di tepi jalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia mendesah keras, kenapa kehidupan SMA-nya tidak ada yang mendekati kata baik. Entah itu di Hongkong, ataupun di Korea. Dua – duanya sama menyedihkannya. Luhan menghela nafas tepat saat mulai memasuki halaman sekolah.

Tiba – tiba saja, sebuah benda panjang berwarna merah mengkilat muncul tepat melintas di depan wajah Luhan. Benda itu membentur tembok dan terdengar bunyi 'trang' keras dari tembok itu. Luhan terpaku sejenak saat melihat benda apa itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah stik baseball berwarna merah yang Luhan tahu betul milik siapakah benda itu.

Tongkat baseball itu menancap dengan sengaja di tembok itu. Luhan berjalan mundur perlahan. Rupanya, Sehun sedang mencoba menahan Luhan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagetnya. Sementara itu Sehun sendiri sudah tersenyum manis.

"Kaget hm?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah santainya. Dan nyaris tak terdengar nada menyesal karena hampir saja membunuh Luhan atas perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan memilih diam. Gadis dengan tubuh yang menurut Sehun, kurus yang mengerikan, melirik takut pada tongkat kebesaran pemuda albino itu. "Takut pada tongkat ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Pemuda itu terkekeh sesaat sebelum akhirnya melempar sembarang tongkat itu. Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan tatapan seduktif. Luhan berjalan mundur sampai menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya. Sehun tersenyum mendapati fakta Luhan sudah berada dalam kukungannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping kepala gadis itu.

Jari jemari putih pucat itu menyusuri rambut hitam Luhan sampai sebatas pundaknya. Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang bertalu – talu. Entah bagaimana, Luhan merasa ia mampu mendengar sendiri detak jantungnya. Selama sekian menit, Sehun hanya membelai rambut Luhan seraya menyesapi wang mawar yang menguar dari mahkota kepala milik gadis dihadapannya. Dan tentu saja, ia amat sangat menikmati saat – saat dimana Luhan salah tingkah di buatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup hm?" tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan menatap dirinya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Karena Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat ia bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Sehun kala ia menatap pemuda albino itu.

"A-apa, apa maumu?" ucap Luhan terbata dan di hadiahi sebuah tawa kecil dari Sehun.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu saja," jawab pemuda itu samabil memandangi Luhan lekat – lekat.

Mata elang Sehun menangkap sosok – sosok murid kelas tiga muncul dari sudut koridor. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan sapaan dari Yunho dan kawan – kawannya.

"Wow, pagi – pagi seperti ini sudah sibuk berduaan saja," goda Yoochun sambil lalu, para siswa laki – laki kelas tiga di gerombolan itu memilih tidak mencampuri urusan Sehun. Tapi tetap saja kata – kata 'ciee, ciee' dan siulan menggoda terlontar dari bibir kakak kelas mereka berdua.

Luhan menatap gerombolan itu dengan wajah kesal. Tatapan permintaan tolongnya mereka abaikan begitu saja. Sehun yang memperhatikan gerak – gerik wajah Luhan tertawa pelan. Gadis bermata rusa itu mendengus kesal. Sebuah senyuman manis Sehun tampilkan dan berhasil membuat Luhan bisa mendengar kembali degup jantungnya. Luhan bersumpah bahwa senyuman Sehun tidak baik untuk kesehatan umat manusia di muka bumi ini.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. "Apa seperti ini caramu menyapa setiap perempuan? Pantas saja kau sering terlambat masuk kelas."

Sehun mengusap pipi tirus Luhan yang pucat. "Tidak semua anak perempuan ku sapa seperti ini. Hanya gadis yang sedang ku inginkan saja yang ku perlakukan seperti ini."

Luhan merona parah. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak termakan gombalan Sehun. Ia tau betul Sehun tengah merayunya. Dan sang perayu, Sehun, menatap tingkah gadis cantik dihadapannya lekat – lekat. Ia dekatkan bibir pink pucatnya pada daun telinga Luhan. Ia membuka sedikit belahan bibirnya. Alih – alih menjilat telinga Luhan, Sehun malah meniupnya pelan dan dihadiahi pergerakan Luhan yang merasa geli luar biasa.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu memungut tongkatnya lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kaki Luhan terasa begitu lemas. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di lantai tepat saat bayangan punggung Sehun menghilang di sudut koridor. Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah samapai ke telinganya. Sehun gila, pekiknya dalam hati. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan digoda oleh seorang laki – laki kecuali Ayahnya. Tapi bukan dengan seorang laki – laki normal yang baik hati, pengalaman pertamanya justru dengan seorang preman sekolah yang terkenal sangat menakutkan se-Seoul. Oh my...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan dibuat uring – uringan oleh Sehun. Pasalnya sang teman sebangkunya itu sukses membuat Luhan risih dan siap dimakan oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, sejak masuk kedalam kelas, Luhan sudah di berikan lambaian tangan dan senyum super duper tampan pemuda itu. Saat istirahat jam pertama, Sehun mengajak, baca memaksa, Luhan untuk ikut pergi ke kantin, dan Luhan di traktir sebotol coke diet yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari Sehun. Dan berakhir Sehun berceloteh betapa tidak baiknya diet untuk tubuh sekurus Luhan yang di hadiahi tatatpan tak terima dari gadis Hongkong itu. Tak cukup sampai disana saja, biasanya sehun sudah tidak pernah ada lagi di jam pelajaran terakhir tapi ini, pemuda albino dengan senyuman tampan bak model itu duduk manis di samping Luhan.

Lagi – lagi Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan dengan dua aura yang berbeda. Satu dengan aura menggoda, dan yang satu lagi dengan aura mengancam. Berulang kali ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan itu. Luhan menunduk berusaha berkutat pada buku paket akuntansinya. Dalam buku besar ada kredit, debet, senyuman tampan Se...

**BUUGH!**

Luhan spontan memukul keningnya sendiri dengan buku di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengaduh sakit sesaat. Bagaimana bisa ada senyuman tampan di dalam buku besar? Sekali lagi Luhan memukul – mukul kepalanya.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari samping, spontan Luhan menoleh. Ia mendapati Sehun berserta teman – temannya menertawainya tanpa malu – malu.

"Kenapa kau? Ada serangga hinggap di keningmu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Tapi kali ini perpaduan anatara malu dan sakit. Sehun berhenti tertawa, ia memberikan sebuah buku pada Luhan. Luhan menerima buku itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Lain kali, pakai buku itu saja lagi." Lanjut Sehun yang disambut dengan gelak tawa lebih besar oleh anak – anak yang lain. Tapi kali ini Sehun terlihat sangat serius.

Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya berbisik lirih ucapan terimakasih. Ia sempat melirik Guru Akuntansinya tapi yang ia dapati adalah seorang pria tua yang menempati meja guru tengah tertidur lelap. Luhan menghela nafas. Tatapan matanya beralih pada sampul buku berwarna biru langit itu, 'Oh –strom- Sehun, Roseland Senior High School.' Segurat senyum terukir di bibir gadis cantik itu saat membaca nama pemuda di sampingnya. Kata badai yang tertulis kecil di antara penggalan nama pemuda itu cocok sekali dengan karakter Sehun. Pas dan serasi.

Berbekal rasa ingin tahu, Luhan mencoba mengintip apa isi yang ada di dalam buku itu. Dugaannya ternyata berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia dapati. Bukan tulisan yang tak terbaca oleh mata ataupun corat – coretan tak jelas yang ada di sana. Tetapi ia malah menemukan sketsa wajahnya yang tampak dari samping di buku itu. Pas dengan posisi Sehun berada.

Luhan tidak berkedip untuk sesaat. Ia menyusuri setiap goresan yang ada di sana. Itu benar dirinya. Ia tersenyum manis. Dada dimana tempat jantungnya berada kembali berdegup kencang. Ia memberanikan diri memandang Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongdae dan Daehyun. Saat ini, Luhan merasa Sehun persis seperti murid SMA biasa kecuali wajahnya yang sedikit imut tapi juga memmberikan kesan tegas dan berkharisma. Mungkin, Sehun tidak seburuk yang Luhan kira selama ini.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun menatap Luhan, "itu untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menggedikan dagunya ke arah buku yang tengah dipegang Luhan. "Anggap saja, hadiah selamat datang."

Jongdae mendengus pelan, "ya ampun Hun, yang benar saja, bisa – bisanya kau memberikan seorang gadis buku tulis, memangnya kau pikir ini hadiah lomba agustusan." Ucapan Jongdae disambut gelak tawa oleh kawan – kawannya yang lain kecuali Sehun. Pemuda itu masih setia memandang Luhan dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya sambil tetap menatap sketsa wajahnya. Ia akan menyimpan hadiah itu baik – baik. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia terima, ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah memasukkan buku milik sehun ke dalam tasnya, Luhan melihat kearah meja guru. Ia menggeleng pelan saat melihat Seokjin Songsaenim, guru mata pelajaran akuntansi, tertidur makin lelap. Terbukti dari bibirnya yang mulai terbuka sedikit. Luhan mendesah pelan, ia berani bertaruh jika saja ada siswa yang menaruh kapur di dalam mulut guru itu, beliau pasti tak akan bangun.

Mata rusa nan imut dan menggemaskan milik Luhan memandangi seluruh area kelas. Sampai akahirnya mata itu bertemu dengan mata bereyeliner cukup tebal yang berkilat marah. Mata milik Baekhyun. Gadis bermarga Byun itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di depan lehernya. Ia membuat gerakan yang Luhan tau itu berarti tak baik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Luhan langsung menyambar tasnya setelah membereskan barang – barangnya. Ia harus bergegas. Entah mengapa setelah melihat Baekhyun yang memberinya peringatan, ia merasa tak aman untuk berlama – lama di kelas setelah jam pulang tiba. Luhan berderap keluar kelas tapi terhenti ketika sebuah rangkulan muncul dari belakangnya.

"Terburu – buru sekali, mau kemana hm?" tanya Baekhyun, si pelaku yang merangkul tiba – tiba. Dan di belakan Baekhyun beberapa anak perempuan mengikutinya.

"Pulang," jawab Luhan pelan. Dan kali ini ia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya lepas dari cengkraman Baekhyun.

Gadis dengan tubuh yang sintal dan cukup mungil itu, menggiring Luhan yang jauh beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, menuju area halaman samping sekolah dengan mudah. Tinggi mereka saat ini setara. Jelas saja setara jika melihat apa yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk menjadi alas kakinya. Wedges sneakers setinggi dua belas centi. Oh man...

"Jangan terburu – buru pulang, hari masih sore dear." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara manis tapi menakutkan.

Luhan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan setengah ketakutan. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku mau apa, itu tergantung dirimu sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun seraya melepas cengkramannya dari Luhan. Dan kali ini Luhan dipegangi oleh anak buah Baekhyun kuat – kuat.

Mata Luhan ia larikan kesegala penjuru mencari pertolongan yang mungkin bisa dia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan baik – baik. Ia menyusuri setiap bagian tubuh Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau biasa – biasa saja."

Anak buah Baekhyun bergumam tanda setuju. Dan Luhan pun sebenarnya mengamini perkataan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri berpikir bahwa dirinya tidaklah ada yang istimewanya.

"Wajah standar... body masih ok milikku... kau tidak bertanya – tanya mengapa Sehun memilihmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Andai Baekhyun mau saja menerima fakta Luhan jauh lebih manis dan cantik darinya, maka ia pasti akan berpikir dua kali mengatakan bahwa Luhan memiliki kualitas standar. Luhan tingginya hampir mencapai seratus tujuh puluh centi, kulitnya putih khas gadis daratan China, matanya seperti rusa mungil yang menggemaskan, bibirnya merah merona alami, ia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang cukup berisi tapi jauh berbeda dengan milik Baekhyun ataupun Zi Tao yang jelas – jelas memiliki S line. Mungkin, jika saja Luhan sedikit lebih berisi, ia mampu menampilkan S line yang begitu sempurna layaknya milik Zi Tao. Sintal dan padat.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar sebelum menarik paksa untaian rambut coklat madu milik gadis berdara China dihadapannya itu. "Karena hanya kau satu – satunya perempuan yang belum di sentuh olehnya."

Tatapan tak paham Luhan layangkan pada Baekhyun. "Di sentuh? Maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan disambut dengan tawa dari semua orang. Bahkan Baekhyun tertawa bengis sambil tetap menjambak rambut Luhan. "Jangan pura – pura polos. Kau dari Hongkong kan? Harusnya kau juga tau soal itu!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tercengang. Meskipun ia sempat tinggal di Hongkong tapi bukan berarti ia tau segalanya. Ia tadinya tak paham apa akan maksud Baekhyun apa. Dan itu wajar saja, seumur hidupnya, Luhan belum pernah pacaran.

"Aku.."

"Ku lihat Sehun sedang mendekatimu. Dan bagiku itu normal. Dia memang punya keinginan untuk menaklukan semua perempuan di sekolah ini. Dan asal kau tau, Sehun sudah tidur dengan semua murid perempuan di sekolah ini kecuali kau." Ucap baekhyun menggebu – gebu. "Tapi, sekalipun dia juga tidur dengan Zi Tao si jalang itu, Sehun tidak pernah mengusirku. Tempat duduk yang kau tempati itu tadinya milikku!"

Luhan menelan ludahnya takut. Jadi, Baekhyun marah karena hanya masalah bangku? Luhan akan segera pindah tempat duduk jika itu bisa memecahkan masalah di antara mereka. "Aku akan pindah—"

"Dan apa kau pikir Sehun akan diam saja ketika tau kau pindah ke tempat lain?" teriak Baekhyun histeris. Ia benar – benar murka pada gadis di hadapannya. "Dan kau tau apa masalah utama sebenarnya? Sehun tidak pernah mengejar perempuan sampai sekeras ini! Memangnya apa yang spesial dari dirimu hah!?"

Luhan menunduk. Ia tau dan sadar bahwa dirinya itu tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Ia juga tau bahwa mungkin sehun akan bertindak jika ia memilih pindah. Tapi jika itu masalah...

"Aku ingin tau, apa Sehun masih tertarik padamu setelah kau jatuh kedalam perangkapnya," ucap Baekhyun jauh lebih tenang. "Karena kau tau, Sehun selalu meninggalkan semua perempuan yang sudah tidur dengannya."

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun tak mungkin seperti itu.

"Atau mungkin, aku harus membuat Sehun tidak tertarik lagi padamu." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan memberikan pandangan tak mengerti. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Salah satu anak perempuan yang juga teman sekelasnya, Karam, memberikan sebuah benda yang Luhan yakini sebagai pencukur rambut kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap alat itu takut. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman – cengkraman yang ia terima di kedua tanggannnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melawan tenaga empat orang sekaligus.

"Jangan Baekhyun! Jangan!" teriak Luhan saat alat itu Baekhyun nyalakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali. "Luhan, kira – kira model seperti apa yang pas di rambutmu ya? Recon? Oseledest? Atau cukur habis ya?"

"Yang terakhir saja Baek," seru Luna salah satu diantara mereka yang langsung diamini oleh yang lainnya

Luhan diam membatu.

"Ok, cukur habis." Ucap baekhyun senang. Ia menarik lebih kuat lagi rambut Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang alat pencukur yang berdenging begitu menakutkan di telinga Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa senang saat beberapa centi lagi alat itu menyapu helaian rambut halus milik Luhan. Sementara Luhan sendir spontan menjerit ketakutan lengkap dengan uaraian air mata yang telah menganak sungai dipipinya. Samapai akhirnya suara selembut beledu itu muncul.

"Hei Byun Jalang Baekhyun! What are you doing hah!?" seru Zi Tao yang membuat Baekhyun secara rekfleks menyembunyikan alat pencukur rambut itu. Sementara anak – anak yang lain langsung melepaskan cengkraman pada lengan Luhan.

Zi Tao berdiri menatap baekhyun dari kejauhan di temani seorang murid laki – laki yang sangat tampan dari SMA sebelah. Zi Tao dan anak laki – laki itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia pikir tadi itu salah seorang guru ternyata hanya seorang Huang Zi Tao bersama kliennya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Zi Tao seraya menatap curiga kearah tangan baekhyun yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mata pandanya mengakap sosok Luhan yang sudah terisak. "Kau membuli anak baru?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Baekhyun ketus. "Pulang saja kau jalang."

Zi Tao tertawa merdu, "seperti kau bukan jalang saja. Apa kau sudah tak ada klien lagi sampai – sampai mengospek anak baru?" ejek Zi Tao seraya berjalan menuju Luhan.

Baekhyun mendesis tak suka. Ia tidak pernah menyukai anak perempuan itu. Karena dirinya selalu kalah oleh gadis cantik di hadapan Luhan.

Tangan Zi Tao meraih lengan Luhan. "You save now," ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Zi Tao merebut alat pencukur rambut di tabgan Baekhyun. "Wow, look it that, dari mana kau dapatkan ini hah? Barang klienmu yanng tertinggal?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Zi Tao. Gadis itu sudah membawa Luhan pada Jaehyun, kingka Shinhwa Senior High School, sekolah yanng hanya menerima anak – anak orang kaya saja.

"Ayo Zi Tao," ajak Jaehyun untuk meninggalakan tempat itu.

Zi Tao, Jaehyun dan Luhan pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan masih tetap menampilkan ekspresi ketakutannya. Ia mulai merasa mual dan pening lagi.

"**Get lost you freakin' China fatso!"**

Gadis bermata rusa itu berderap menuju semak – semak yang berada di dekat mobil Jaehyun. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia mengabaikan ucapan panik yang terlontar dari Zi Tao.

Ia mengalaminya lagi. Sekolah dimanapun sama.

Sama – sama mengerikan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoohooo I'm coming~~~

Ini fast update lagi ya **._.v**

Soalnya target buat diri saya sendiri terpenuhi. Gak nyangka yang komen di chap 1 ada 25 orang aku terharu **;"D**

Ok, aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan sama kalian.

**Apa akan jadi rate M?**

Sayangnya tidak karena memang fokus utama tidak kesana.

**Mama Tiri Luhan baik atau gak?**

Menurut kalian?

**Yang gak GS siapa?**

Hohoho ada deh mau tau aja **XDD**

**Proposi pembagian antara part satu couple dengan couple yang lain bagaimana?**

Di usahakan seimbang walau~~~ HunHan lebuh banyak dibanding FanTao

**Kenapa harus TBC?**

Karena memang harus hahahahaha

Dan yang terakhir, **Thanks to : **LVenge, **Yoney**, Oh Juna93, **BeibiEXOl**, babyln9090, **Cho** **Hyena**, Eviloshhd, **Luchen379**, Niasw3ty, **Luludeer**, Park Mhyn, **Sfa30**, ShehoonluluLiu, **Al**-**phabet** **Di**, KissKris, **Unique** **Fire**, Luhannieka, **Ayp**, Guest, **Selly'yu**, Selukr, **Lisnana1**, Haru3173 dan **Ia.**

Dan buat semua yang udah mau membaca, ng-follow dan mem-favoritkan tulisan ini. Thank you so much!

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150115


	4. Chapter 3

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: T

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction, dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUANYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**3 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam beranjak larut, tapi Luhan belum juga memutuskan untuk menjemput dunia mimpinya. Ia memilih duduk menghadap jendela besar di kamarnya. Luhan menatap kegelapan malam dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian yang ia alami saat jam pulang sekolah. Luhan mendekap kedua lututnya sendiri, hal yang sering ia lakukan saat merasa sedih ataupun gelisah tanpa pernah disadarinya. Pikirannya beralih pada apa saja yang pernah ia alami sampai detik ini.

Mata Luhan beralih memandang sketsa wajahnya yang tadi diberikan oleh Sehun. Ia meraih buku berwarna biru langit. Luhan membuka sampul buku itu perlahan, menatap sketsa wajahnya dengan seksama. Perlahan ia merobek sedikit demi sedikit lembar sketsa itu. Ia bangkit dan menempelkan lembar kertas itu ke dinding yang ada di dekat meja belajarnya.

Mungkin ia memang harus mulai belajar menerima dan mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk bersekolah disana. Tapi tak dipungkiri, ada perasaan senang yang menyelinap dihatinya. Ia punya kawan baru, Huang Zi Tao. Gadis cantik yang dengan senag hati mau menolong Luhan bahkan ia mau berbagi bebebrap tips untuk melawan Baekhyun. Jangan mau ditindas, itu yang selalu ditekankannya selama perjalanan pulang mengantar Luhan tadi sore. Dan Jaehyun, klien Zi Tao, ia malah tidak tampak seperti klien dalam arti sesungguhnya. Mereka berdua malah tampak seperti sepasang kekasih selama Luhan perhatikan. Mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan, Luhan tak ingin ambil pusing, ia hanya butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini untuk menghadapi hari esok yang tampaknya akan sama menyebalkannya dengan hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi kuning kenari yang Luhan tumpangi berjalan lambat menuju sekolahnya. Ia kembali teringat pada kata – kata Baekhyun kemarin. Semua perkataan Baekhyun.

"**Wajah standar... body masih ok milikku... kau tidak bertanya – tanya mengapa Sehun memilihmu?"**

Luhan menghembuskan pelan nafasnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Kenapa juga Sehun mau dekat dengannya? Luhan bergidik saat mengingat kembali kata – kata Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap kedua lengannya.

"**Karena hanya kau satu – satunya perempuan yang belum di sentuh olehnya."**

Sehun tidak mungkin seperti itu, iyakan? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia percaya Sehun tidak seburuk itu. Dan ia juga percaya, anak – anak perempuan di sekolahnya bukan pelacur. Ia amat sangat percaya.

"Nona," panggil supir taksi yang Luhan pakai jasanya, "sekolah di SMA Roseland bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Supir tua itu berdeham pelan dan melirik Luhan dari kaca spion mobilnya. "Kalau lima puluh mau tidak nona?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ia tak paham apa yang dikatakan sang supir taksi itu. "Ongkosnya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingung. "Bukannya taksi ini memakai sistem argo?"

"Ah Nona ini seperti tak paham saja," jawab sang supir seraya terkekeh pelan. "Kalau mau disamakan dengan argo taksi juga tidak apa – apa."

Luhan makin dibuat tidak mengerti apa tujuan sebenarnya supir taksi tua ini. Ia bahkan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sang supir melirik Luhan kembali. "Mau tidak Nona? Ini memang masih pagi, anggap saja sebagai konsumen pertama. Kalau Nona mau, nanti pulang sekolah saya jemput. Tapi mainnya di taksi saja soalnya saya tidak punya uang untuk bayar hot—"

"WHAT?!" teriak Luhan kaget sampai sang supir mengerem mendadak sampai Luhan terbanting dari joknya. Buru – buru Luhan menyambar tasnya dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Sekuat tenaga ia membanting pintu mobil taksi yang tadi ia tumpangi. Tak pedulu bahwa faktanya ia tengah berada di tengah - tengah jalan raya.

Supir itu memasang wajah kesal seraya memperhatikan gerakan Luhan yang sudah berdiri di tepi trotoar. "Kalau terlalu murah bilang saja Nona, tidak usah memakai akting merajuk macam itu."

Luhan melongo dibuatanya.

"Huuu.. pura – pura saja, dasar pelacur murahan." Seru supir itu lagi seraya tancap gas dari tempat kejadian.

Luhan dibuat geram mendengar kata – kata yang ditujukan pada dirinya. "SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH SON OF BITCH!" teriak Luhan kuat – kuat seraya melempar sepatunya kearah mobil taksi itu, tapi tak sampai.

"Wow, are you okay?"

"What!?" seru Luhan ketus dan penuh dengan nada marah. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok Yi Fan berdiri dengan tampannya di hadapannya. Luhan dibuat malu untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini.

Yi Fan berdiri dengan wajah sedikit kaget. "Ternyata kau bisa mengumpat ya," ucapnya seraya memperhatikan keadaan Luhan setelah terkena damprat tiba – tiba dari gadis itu.

Luhan mendengus pelan, ia tak menyauti perkataan Yi Fan ia malah menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau ok?" tanya Yi Fan lagi dan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf tadi aku.. aku pikir.. aku.. supir taksi tadi.. aku.."

Yi Fan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan gesture agar Luhan sedikit tenang. "Its okay, aku tadi sempat melihatnya."

Luhan berhenti dari efek kepanikan tiba – tibanya. "Kau lihat?" tanya gadis bermata rusa itu lambat – lambat.

Si pemuda blasteran Canada – China itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku lihat dari halte di sebrang sana." Yi Fan menunjuk sebuah halte yang penuh sesak dengan orang – orang yang menunggu bus dan menatap kearah dirinya serta Luhan dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Luhan mendesah pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Gadis cantik itu melewatkan tatapan simpati dari Yi Fan. Pemuda itu membenarkan tali tas ranselnya. "So, kau ingin ku carikan taksi lagi?"

Gadis di hadapan Yifan mendongkkan wajahnya dan menatap Yifan dengan tatapan memohon. "Jangan. Jangan, aku tak mau naik taksi lagi seumur hidupku lagi, never." Tolak Luhan buru – buru.

Yi Fan mengangguk paham. "So, kau mau ikut denganku? Kita naik bus."

Luhan menatap arah yang ditunjuk Yi Fan dengan dagunya. Bus? Demi Ibunya yang berada di Hongkong, Luhan tidak pernah menggunakan transportasi umum. Kecuali taksi dan kejadian tadi membuatnya enggan lagi menggunakan jasa transportasi itu. Anggukkan pelan Luhan berikan sebagai pertanda ia mau ikut dengan Yi Fan.

"Okay, but your shoes," Yi Fan melirik kearah kaki Luhan yang tidak memakai salah satu alas kakinya.

Mata Luhan langsung menangkap sepatunya yang berada di tengah jalan dan di lindasi oleh kendaraan yang melintas. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Yi Fan melirik Luhan sesaat sebelum melangkah ke tengah jalan raya dan mencoba mengambil sepatu gadis itu.

Buru – buru Luhan menghampiri Yi Fan saat sang ketua kelas sudah kembali ke sisi trotoar yang sama dengannya dan memegang sepatu Luhan. Dengan sigap Luhan kembali memakai sepatunya. Matanya ia alihkan pada kerumunan manusia di halte yang tampaknya tak merasa malu sedikitpun karena menatap Luhan maupun Yi Fan dengan sorot mata ingin tau, marah dan kasian. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka semua yang ada di tempa itu tidak menonton kejadian memalukan itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu seragam murid Roseland," celetuk seorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan Yi Fan.

Baik Luhan maupun Yi Fan memilih diam tidak menyauti apapun kata – kata dengan nada tak mengenakan di telinga itu.

"Eoh, kau benar. Apa dunia akan segera kiamat? Ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah berangkat? Wow," sahut gadis lain.

Suara tawa kecil terlontar dari bibir para gadis itu. "Aku rasa itu anak perempuan yang di tawar oleh supir taksi tadi itu."

"Mwo? Yang sok – sok'an punya harga diri itu? Huh semua orang juga tau murid perempuan sekolah itu seperti apa."

Luhan menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakan telinga, ia risih. Dan Yi Fan tau itu.

"Pelacur macam itu mana punya harga diri? Menjijikan sekali."

"Hei, kecilkan sedikit suaramu, nanti kekasihnya bisa marah."

"Eoh, sayang sekali tampan tapi juga sampah. Tapi wajahnya tidak terisarat dia anak nakal."

"Uhh siapa yang tau, mungkin saja dia junkies? Who knows?"

Yi Fan tak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan para gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap dengan pandangan datar dan dingin kearah ketiga gadis dengan seragam SMA Paran. Yi Fan mendengus menahan tawa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Ketiga gadis itu terdiam seketika saat melihat pergerakan Yi Fan yang tiba – tiba menghadap kearah mereka. Hanya lima detik Yi Fan menatap gerombolan itu dan menyunggingkan senyum setengah menyeringai dan kembali menatap Luhan. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sedikit saat tatapan mata Luhan mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap Yi Fan dengan wajah tak mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu sekarang mulai memunguti sampah – samaph yang ia temui sejak turun dari bus menuju gang sekolah mereka. Sampah – sampah itu ia masukan kedalam kantung plastik hitam yang Yi Fan keluarkan begitu turun dari bus. Rasanya kepala Luhan ingin meledak oleh semua pertanyaan yang terkumpul di dalam otaknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas raut wajah para penumpang bus yang mereka dua tumpangi tadi. Beberapa orang tua menatap dirinya dengan Yi Fan kasihan bercampur prihatin, gerombolan gadis muda yang Luhan perkirakan adalah mahasiswi menatapnya dengan sinis dan jijik, sedangkan sebagian penumpang lainnya menatap dengan wajah ingin tahu. Kalau saja di dalam bus itu tidak ada Yi Fan, Luhan pasti sudah turun dan memilih jalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa mereka semua mandang kita berdua seperti itu?" tanya Luhan setelah tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri.

Yi Fan membungkukkan badannya memungut sampah bungkus rokok dihadapannya, dengan tenang ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Bukan hanya kita berdua saja yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu, satu sekolah dapat semua Lu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia tak puas dengan jawabanyang diberikan oleh Yi Fan.

Pemuda tampan itu memungut kaleng kosong dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung hitamnya. "Karena image sekolah kita."

"Image? Memangnya sekolah kita kenapa?"

Yi Fan menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum memilih memasukan sampah – sampah ditangannya ke dalam kantung. "Sekolah kita adalah sekolah buangan. Bagaiman mungkin kau tidak tau hal itu? Harusnya kau tau setidaknya sedikit tentang sekolah apa yang akan kau masuki."

Luhan menghela nafas, "uh, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kesalahan konyol yang pernah ada. Orang yang disuruh oleh Mamaku salah mendaftarkanku. Harusnya aku masuk ke Roshland bukan Roseland."

Gerakan tangan Yi Fan seketika terhenti. Ia menunda acaranya untuk membuang semua sampah yang telah terkumpul di kantung plastiknya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wow," komentar Yi Fan dengan suara begitu kagum. "Ironis."

"You have no idea," ucap Luhan lemas karena ini adalah kali keduanya ia membagi cerita ini pada orang lain. Dan tentunya cerita pertama ia bagi saat Zi Tao mengantarnya pulang kemarin. Gadis bermata panda itu langsung menyerangnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan saat merka menuju apartement Luhan yang berada di kawasan elitnya Seoul.

Yi Fan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, ia membuang sampah – sampah itu pada tempatnya yang semestinya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung pergi dan mencari sekolah lain saat melihatbangunan sekolah ini?"

Luhan mendesah lagi dan mengikuti langkah kaki Yi Fan yang semakin dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. "Orang yang disuruh itu sudah lebih dulu menyerahkan uang tiga puluh juta ke pihak sekolah." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan menatap kerikil hitam yang ada di atas aspal ia lalui. "Aku juga tidak mungkin meminta uang lagi pada Ayahku, karena aku—auch!"

Yi Fan berhenti tiba – tiba dan membuat Luhan menabrak punggungnya. Pemuda itu bergumam meminta maaf, kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap Luhan yang tengah mengusap – usap hidungnya. Luhan menatap Yi Fan dengan wajah bingung. Disana, dihadapannya, Yi Fan memberi wajah seolah – olah ia menemukan harta karun atau apa?

"Ternyata kau malaikatnya," ucap Yi Fan seraya menatap Luhan lekat – lekat. "Kau yang dia bilang malaikat yang turun dari langit dan membawa uang tiga puluh juta. Cash. Dan membuat kantornya seperti kamar hotel berbintang lima? Wow."

"Am I ... guess?" ucap Luhan tak yakin. Yi Fan sendiri hanya bisa tertawa pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Dia punya tiga puluh juta, tapi, tidak ada satu peserpun ia berikan pada sekolah atau padaku untuk keperluan sekolah. Aku pikir dia baru saja menang lotre." Yi Fan mengucapkan dengan nada tak habis pikir. Ia memilih melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya.

Buru – buru Luhan menyusul derap langkah Yi Fan. "Kau, apa, apa kau anak kepala sekolah?"

Yi Fan tertegun sejenak. Lima detik penuh ia gunakan untuk diam sampai akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa terbahak – bahak di hadapan gadis berambut coklat madu itu. Luhan hanya bisa diam dan kembali menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Bukan," jawab Yi Fan geli, ia berdeham pelan ia mencoba menetralkan rasa geli yang hinggap pada dirinya akibat penuturan polos Luhan. Oh God, dari sisi mana ia bisa dikatakan anak dari si Kim 'Korup' Youngmin itu? "Aku bukan anak dari kepala sekolah, aku ketua siswa di sekolah ini. Ya Tuhan kau membuatku tertawa geli selama ini. Maaf tapi, ehem, sejak aku pindah kemari aku tidak pernah tertawa lagi."

"Hah?!" Luhan dibuat terperangah oleh ucapan Yi Fan. Disatu sisi ia kaget tapi disisi lain ia juga memahami perasaan tak pernah tertawa itu. Luhan pernah mengalaminya sampai saat ini. "Jadi, kau anak pindahan juga? Seperti diriku juga kah? Salah masuk sekolah?"

Yi Fan menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "No, aku sendiri yang memang ingin pindah kemari. Tiga bulan setelah tahun ajaran baru, aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini."

Luhan memandang sosok Yi Fan dengan tatapan bingung. "Oh.. tapi kenapa?"

"Ada something yang harus ku lakukan dan selesaikan disekolah ini." Ucap pemuda tampan itu dan sukses membuat Luhan bergidik takut.

"Maksudmu 'something' dan 'selesaikan' itu seperti ..." Luhan mengerakan kedua tangannya membuat gerakan tanda kutip dan memotong lehernya sendiri.

Yi Fan terkekekh geli, "bukan, bukan seperti itu. Ternyata kau berbakat ya jadi pelawak." Ucap pemuda itu yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan dirinya dengan bahu yang masih terguncang menahan tawa. Luhan dibuat bingung bukan main kenapa ada anak senormal dirinya di sekolah aneh ini?

Tiba – tiba saja, tangan dengan kulit putih yang melebihi batas wajar melingkar dipundak Luhan. Gadis itu hampir saja berteriak kaget sebelum akhirnya menemukan cengiran tak bersalah dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau mencoba berselingkuh ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau dan ketua siswa itu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada terlampau dingin dan menakutkan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat tanpa ia sadari. Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Luhan lagi. "Good girl, karena aku memang benci dangan pengkhianat. Sampai jumpa dikelas sayang," lanjut pemuda albino itu dengan nada menggoda di dalam tiap katanya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya.

Gadis itu terkesiap pelan saat Sehun sudah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sayang? Kenapa tadi Sehun memanggilnya sayang? Dan ia menyautinya begitu saja? Oh My God!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, sayup – sayup ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari kelasnya. Ia kembali merasa de javu saat melihat isi kelas saat ini. Semua murid hadir di kelas pada pagi ini, minus Zi Tao dan Chanyeol yang tampaknya belum datang. Ada gerangan apa hingga semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas pagi ini? Ditambah ini adalah jam pelajaran pertama. Gerombolan Sehun juga memasang wajah cukup cerah, dan Sehun juga tentunya. Luhan enggan berpikir lebih lanjut, ia memilih duduk di bangkunya. Ia melirik sekilas pemuda tampan disampingnya.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan menatap balik pada rusa kecil disarang predator ganas itu. "Ada apa?"

Buru – buru Luhan mengeluarkan buku milik Sehun. Gadis itu mengulurkan buku itu, "milikmu, aku kembalikan. Kau pasti butuh buku ini."

"Kenapa kau kembalikan? Kau tak suka?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan yang cukup membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku suka dengan gambarnya, jadi aku merobek lembar gambar itu dan buku ini aku—"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan memotong cepat kata – kata Luhan. "Okay, aku paham." Ucapnya seraya memasukkan buku itu kedalam laci mejanya.

Dan Luhan sekali lagi memperhatikan sosok pemuda disampingnya. Sehun tidak pernah memakai pakaian seragamnya dengan rapi, tidak pernah terlihat membawa tas sekolah, yang ia bawa hanya tongkat baseball merah yang selalu ada di sisinya meskipun di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa lagi? Baru sadar ya aku tampan sayang?"

Luhan bergidik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kenapa sisi genit Sehun harus muncul hari ini sih? Oh God! Gadis itu memilih memandang kedepan kelas dan seketika ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya saat melihat sesosok wanita yang masuk kedalam kelas setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya Chanyeol masuk dan duduk dengan wajah super sumringah. Wanita yang luhan perkiraan baru saja akan memasuki usia tiga puluh tahunan itu melangkah dengan percaya dirinya kedalam kelas. Ia hanya memakai tanktop hitam ketat dan berbelahan dada rendah, blazer hitam yang juga tak kalah ketatnya dan rok span satu jengkal dari lutut.

"Good morning class?" sapa wanita itu dengan suara yang riang. Wanita itu guru bahasa Inggris mereka?

"Good morning Miss Wang," jawab murid laki - laki sangat manis. Dapat Luhan liat, wajah Sehun berserta gerombolannya yang memandangi wajah cantik dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan memuja. Kening Luhan berkerut sedikit. Tidak heran mereka semua masuk kelas dijam pelajaran pertama, ternyata, oh God. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada Yi Fan, pemuda itu memang menghadap kedepan dan memandang guru bahasa Inggris itu juga, tapi bukan tatapan memuja yang di tampilkan kebanyakan murid karena sudah terpesona oleh sihir si ibu guru, ia hanya menampilkan wajah malas yang terlihat disana. Itupun jika Luhan tidak salah lihat.

Tiba – tiba, Yi Fan memalingkan wajahnya dan bersibobrok dengan tatapan dari Luhan. Di luar kesadaraannya, Luhan melempar senyuman pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Yi Fan terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyuman Luhan dengan wajah canggung. Luhan tertawa pelan nyaris tanpa suara, ia sedikit geli karena tak seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, Yi Fan sudah mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi mukanya walau hanya sedikit.

"My most handsome student, would you help me to read the first paragraph?" tanya Miss Wang, Wang Li Kun, yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku depan meja milik Yi Fan. Wanita itu menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya dan menatap wajah tampan Yi Fan lekat – lekat.

Luhan refleks mendengus geli melihatnya. Ia terbatuk pelan saat semua orang menatap kearahnya. Dan semua atensi yang diberikan pada Luhan beralih pada sosok Zi Tao yang melangkah masuk dan berdiri dengan aura yang menantang tepat disamping Miss Wang.

"Excusme Miss," interupsi Zi Tao saat Miss Wang masih sibuk menatapi wajah Yi Fan.

Zi Tao tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya menunjuk kursi yang di duduki Miss Wang lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "mine."

Miss Wang mendengus kesal, ia bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia tempati. Zi Tao mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi kayu yang keras itu. Sedikit tubuhnya ia miringkan dan menghadapa kepada Yi Fan, gadis cantik bermata panda itu mengedipkan matanya pada sanng ketua kelas. Luhan yang masih setia memperhatikan kejadian antara Yi Fan – Miss Wang – Zi Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Mendadak Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sudut kiri matanya. Gadis bermata layaknya rusa itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun menatap dirinya dingin. Dengan memberanikan diri Luhan membalas tatapan itu tapi sehun terus menatap lurus tanpa bergeming. Beberapa detik berlalu, Luhan baru sadar bahwa yang ditatap Sehun bukanlah dirinya saat mata Sehun bergerak manatap dirinya. Sehun yang sadartengah diperhatikan oleh Luhan balas menatap gadis itu.

"Whats wrong baby?"

Luhan terpenjerat lagi, ia membuang muka mendengar ucapan Sehun. Diam – diam ia melihat kearah yang dipandangi oleh Sehun. Dan disana ia menemukan sosok Yi Fan berserta Zi Tao. Jadi, siapa diantara mereka berdua yang di pandangi oleh Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau selalu diperlakukan seperti itu setiap jam pelajarannya?" tanya Luhan pada Yi Fan di depan pintu kelas mereka. Saat ini jam pelajaran olahraga, Luhan berinisiatif untuk mengajak Yi Fan berbicara. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Miss Wang yang berulang kali mencoba menggoda Yi Fan. Dan berulang kali juga Zi Tao mencoba menghalau serangan maut sang guru pada Yi Fan.

Yi Fan yang berdiri di samping gadis bermata rusa itu menatap Luhan galak. Dan yang diberi tatapan hanya bisa terkikik geli. "Hhh, walau perilakunya seperti itu, dia adalah salah satu guru yang sering masuk. Dan dia cukup kompeten untuk mengajar."

"Dan kau bilang seperti itu karena kau 'her most handsome student' right?" serang Luhan disertai kekehan kecil. "Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir dengan semua guru yang ada disini."

"Kau baru seminggu disini, aku sudah setahun dan aku juga masih tak habis pikir."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap sosok Zi Tao yang sudah berbalut baju olahraga yang Luhan yakini pernah lihat disalah satu majalah mode keluaran terbaru bulan ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan seragam yang dipakai oleh murid perempuan lainnya. Hampir seluruh murid perempuan hanya memakai celana kelonggaran dengan tulisan 'ROSELAND SHS' disamping kiri kanan celana mereka dan kaus serba seksi sebagai penutup atasnya. Luhan melihat kepada pakai yang ia kenakan saat ini. Hanya seragam bekas sekolahnya di Hongkong yang termasuk dalam kategori sopan. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan kearah Zi Tao.

Zi Tao melangkah riang menuju Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum manis. Yi Fan juga menatap kearah yang Luhan lihat. Pemuda itu melirik Luhan sepintas lalu dan mulai beranjak pergi dari hadapan dua gadis cantik disana.

"Ohya, guru olahraganya tidak masuk katanya beliau ikut lomba aerobik, jadi kita diminta untuk olahraga sendiri."

"Oh okay, tapi kau mau kemana Wuwu?" tanya Zi Tao dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Main bola," sahut Yi Fan dingin dan berlari menuju gerombolan anak laki – laki lain yang lebih dulu menggunakan lapangan upacara sebagai lapangan sepak bola.

Luhan menatap Zi Tao, "uhm kita mau olahraga apa?"

Si gadis panda melangkah kearah deretan bangku yang berbaris rapi di koridor itu. "Tidak usah olahraga Lu, kita duduk saja disini." Ucap Zi Tao seraya meraih tangan Luhan untuk duduk didekatnya.

Luhan duduk disamping Zi Tao menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi yang menyapa mereka dipenghujung musim semi. Mata Zi Tao memandang lapangan gersang yang tengah dipakai oleh beberapa anak tingkat sebelas sebagai lapangan sepak bola dadakan. Hampir setengah pengikut Sehun yang berada satu tingkat dengannya bermain bola bersama. Dan Yi Fan tampaknya sangat menikmati. Sejauh mata Luhan memandang, ia tak bisa menemui sosok Sehun saat ini.

"Mencari Sehun?" celetuk Zi Tao.

Mulut Luhan terbuka sedikit, ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasanya ia ada di gudang belakang sekolah jika tidak ada jam pelajaran."

"Aku tidak mencarinya," sangkal Luhan.

Zi Tao tertawa, "oh yeah dan wajahmu berkata kebalikannya."

Luhan terdiam, mendadak ia teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pagi tadi. Ragu – ragu ia melirik kearah Zi Tao. "Zi."

Gumaman pelan Zi Tao lemparkan sebagai jawaban tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Kenapa sekolah ini bisa seperti ini?" tanya Luhan hati – hati.

Zi Tao menghentikan aktifitasnya memandangi lapangan yang tengah digunakan sebagai lapangan sepak bola. Gadis cantik itu menatap Zi Tao dan tersenyum tipis. "Jawabannya sederhana, sekolah ini menerima murid – murid yang ditolakoleh sekolah – sekolah lain. Makanya sekolah ini di sebut sekolah pembuangan."

"Kenapa sekolah lain menolaknya? Maksudku, jika memang sekolah faorit tidak bisa menerima, masih ada sekolah negeri yang mau menampung walau mungkin dari segi nilai—"

"Luhan," potong Zi Tao seraya meraih tangan kurus gadis dihadapannya. "Semua yang masuk kesekolah ini bukan hanya karena tidak bisa menembus nilai standar sekolah favorit atau sekolah negeri. Orang tua kami tidak mampu membayar biaya sekolah yang selangit, kami pembuat onar, kami yang tidak hidup sepertimu ataupun Yi Fan, kami yang punya segudang alasan yang sekolah lain tidak mau menerima kami, you dont know us Lu. Intinya, sekolah ini mau menampung semua murid dengan latar belakang apapun. Like me. Bitch."

"No, you're not. Kau bukan pelacur Zi," bantah Luhan tak terima. Ia tidak mau terima dan tak akan pernah menerima fakta yang sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa Zi Tao memiliki status seperti itu.

"Worst of the worst. Last stop. Murid laki – laki terkenal sebagai preman, murid perempuan terkenal sebagai pelacur." Ada jeda sejenak yang diambil Zi Tao. "Jumlah murid yang di DO lebih banyak dibanding yang lulus. Dan kau tau apa sebutan bagi sekolah ini?"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan yang sesungguhnya tak ingin mendengar apa jawaban yang diberikan oleh Zi Tao.

"TPS," jawab Zi Tao seraya memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Luhan menatap Zi Tao dengan wajah tak percaya. "Ya, apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar, Tempat Pembuangan Sampah. Dan itu membuat kami semua menjadi apa? Itu membuat kami semua menjadi sampah. Sampah masyarakat."

Luhan tertunduk tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. "Tapi kita bukan sampah Zi."

Zi Tao meremas jemari tangan Luhan. "Kami bukan kita, kau dan Yi Fan tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Kalian berdua berbeda. Jangan berbicara seolah – olah kau adalah salah satu dari kami. Mendengarnya saja membuatku sedih. Gadis sepolos dirimu ini." Ucapnya seraya mencubit pipi tirus Luhan.

Luhan menatap Zi Tao tak berkedip. Jadi, inilah sekolahnya, sekolah para sampah, sekolah untuk semua sampah masyarakat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Zi Tao dan Luhan berbicara, Zi Tao pergi ke kantin. Katanya ia mendadak haus dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Gadis itu berjanji akan segera kembali kurang dari tiga kali kedipan mata seraya tertawa. Dan sekarang Luhan berdiam diri menatap semak belukar yang tak terurus di dekat tiang di hadapannya. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kejutan apalagi yang akan muncul disekolah ini. Luhan mendesah keras.

"Hei anak baru," seru sebuah suara yang membuat Luhan menoleh secara refleks. Ia memperhatikan wajah anak laki – laki yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu anak buah Sehun.

Anak itu memegang bola yang tadi dipakai untuk bermain sepak bola. "Kembalikan ini ke gudang." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan bola yang ada ditangannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan memandang anak itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Tapi aku, aku tidak tahu dimana gudang sekolah."

Anak bername tag Song Minho itu mendengus tanda tak peduli. "Itu urusanmu," ucapnya seraya melempar bola itu kearah Luhan yang dengan sigap di tangkap oleh gadis rusa itu dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia melirik bangku yang tadi dipakainya dan Zi Tao untuk duduk dan berbincang. Gadis itu berharap Zi Tao pergi mencarinya saat tak mendapati dirinya disana. Sejujurnya, Luhan agak sedikit takut. Ia takut kalau tiba – tiba ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah bingung gadis itu memilih mencari gudang sekolah tanpa petunjuk apapun dari pada tertangkap oleh Baekhyun.

Sudah sepuluh menit Luhan berkeliling mencari gudang sekolah. Tapi dari setiap ruangan yang ia singgahi tak ada satupun ruangan yang bisa dikatakan sebagai gudang. Sampai akhirnya kakinya melangkah menuju deretan bangunan paling akhir sekolah itu. Sayup – sayup ia bisa mendengar suara tawa dari sana. Masih dengan wajah bingung, Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Ia mendekap erat bola yang ada dipelukannya. Jujur saja ia takut. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan dengan santainya kearahnya.

Tubuh Luhan langsung terasa kaku. Matanya menangkap tanngan si pemuda yang menghilang dibalik kemeja seragam siswi perempuan yang sibuk memagut bibir pemuda itu. Mereka melakukannya tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikitpun. Murid laki – laki itu menarik murid perempuan yang sibuk menciumi bibir musangnya kedalam ruangan kelas yang tak terpakai. Luhan membekap mulutnya, ia buru – buru pergi meninggalkan koridor itu. Ia mulai merasa mual lagi.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan deretan beberapa bangunan kecil yang tak terawat. Dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar serta keringat dingin, Luhan memutuskan untuk memeriksanay satu persatu. Ia berhenti di depan pintu terakhir yang belum ia periksa. Dibukanya pelan pintu reyot itu. Pintu itu tak terkunci, Luhan berinisiatif mengchecknya lebih dahulu dengan melongokkan kepalanya.

Awalnya, luhan tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat isi dari ruangan itu, ia membuka daun pintu lebih lebar lagi. Dan bola yang ia dekap jatuh memantul lantai berdebu mengarah pada salah satu kaki dari lima sosok yang ada di dalam gudang itu. Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan ia memundurkan langkah kakinya. Pandangan matanya mengabur saat melihat salah satu sosok anak laki – laki yang ada di dalam gudang itu tengah berdiri dengan satu sosok anak perempuan berlutut dihadapannya.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Ia arahkan pandangan matanya kearah pintu yang tiba – tiba saja terbuka. Disana, ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah shock Luhan terpampang jelas. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana gerak demi gerak Luhan memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Spontan saja, Sehun menyingkirkan anak perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia berlari mengejar Luhan seraya merapikan celana dan ikat pinggangnya.

"Luhan," seru Sehun seraya berlari mengejar langkah kaki gadis yang ia panggil.

Gadis bermata rusa itu menyeka matanya kasar. Ia tersaruk dan jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor dimana ia melihat dua orang murid sekolahnya hampir making out dikoridor itu. Sehun buru – buru ikut berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Luhan tapi ditepis oleh gadis itu. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan ia meraih kepala Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Rapalan kata maaf ia lontarkan kepada gadis yang menangis dipelukannya.

"**What?! That ugly girl likes me?! You gotta kidding me!"**

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tak ingin menginggat itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan – kenangan buruk tentang cinta. Tidak lagi. Tapi, ia tak tau mengapa rasanya sakit dan kecewa melihat Sehun dan anak perempuan itu...ah Luhan tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Padahal ia tidak ingin lagi mencintai siapapun, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit melihat kelakuan Sehun bebrapa saat lalu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hallo, aku datang bawa chap 3 **-.-v**

Maaf molor, ada sedikit kesibukan jadi, jadwalnya molor buat publish chap ini. Entahlah, akau ngrasa chap ini kurang greget. Kurang nendang. Bener gak?

Dan momentnya masih didominasi oleh HunHan, FanTao masih sedikit sekali. Maaf ya kakak **;A;**

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang FanTao belum terlalu muncul disini aaaaa~~ tapi di chap depan udah muncul dan mulai banyak hehehe...

Kamu gregetan? Aku juga gregetan hehehehe...

Ohya jangan panggil daku Thor ya, soalnya aku perempuan dan gak pernah bawa palu segede gaban kemana – mana **lol**

Cukup panggil Unnie, Mbak, Noona atau apapunlah yang kalian mau. Lagi pula saya seumuran ma ChanBaek xDD

And the last, makasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca tulisan ini. Ataupun yang udah mau membaca novel aslinya punya Unnie Orizuka hehehe.. buat semua yang udah riview thanks a lot! Walau aku gak bisa balesnya satu persatu, tapi aku baca semua kok. Dan di chap kemarin kalian banyak banget yang komennya panjang! **AND I'M HAPPY.** Buat yang udah ngfollow atau memfavoritkan tanpa meriview, maksih juga ya hehehe.. setidaknya kalian menunjukan ketertarikan akan tulisan ini...

Dan yang terakhir, **RIVIEW** please~~

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150125


	5. Chapter 4

Dedicated to all readers, riviewers, followers and everybody who always love this fanfiction, **ILYSM 33**

Dan ini FanTao moment permintaan kalian semua **;)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: M

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction, dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUANYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**4 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Im Yoona, nama yang tak asing lagi di dalam industri fashion di beberapa negara yang berada di Asia Pasifik dan Eropa. Dia adalah wanita yang dinikahi oleh Lu Hwei, ayah kandung dari gadis cantik bernama Lu Han, sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dari pernikahannya dengan Lu Hwei, ia di karuniai seorang putra bernama Lu Zun Hong yang akrab disapa Zelo. Dan dari pernikahan sebelumnya, ia mendapatkan seorang putra bernama Choi Seunghyun. Baik Zelo maupun Seunghyun cukup akrab dengan Luhan. Sebagai seorang istri dan ibu, Yoona adalah perempuan paling penuh kasih sayang dan pengertian yang pernah dikenal Lu Hwei. Tapi sebagai seorang pengusaha, Yoona adalah sosok yang mengerikan dan keras terhadapa anak buahnya. Dan Lu Hwei sering bergurau pada Luhan bahwa Yoona adalah orang yang kejam. Luhan yang pada dasarnya adalah gadis polos dan masih sedikit tak menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ayah sudah menikah lagi, menganggap semua kelakaran itu sebegai hal yang serius.

Saat Yoona mengetahui bahwa Luhan akan pindah dan belajar di Korea, wanita itu amat sangat senang. Yoona yang pada dasarnya ingin mempunyai anak perempuan tentu saja menyambut baik keputusan Luhan. Ia juga amat menyayangi Luhan meski gadis itu bukan putri kandungnya dan tak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia optimis, selama Luhan di Korea mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat. Walau Yoona juga mengakui fakta bahwa posisi ibu kandung gadis itu tak mungkin tergantikan olehnya, setidaknya ia ingin menjadi ibu yang bisa Luhan andalkan selama di negara itu. Ia juga selalu mengutamakan kebutuhan Luhan dibandingkan kebutuhan kedua putranya. Dan kedua putranya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka juga senang dengan keberadaan Luhan di keluarga itu. Ada saudari perempuan itu lebih menyenangkan, begitu kata keduanya.

Ketika sang ayah terbangun dari koma, perlahan keluarga itu mulai beraktifitas normal lagi. Yoona yang kembali masuk ke kantor, Seunghyun yang kembali bertugas lagi dan Zelo yang kembali masuk ke sekolah. Dan Luhan, ia juga kembali kesekolah tentunya. Sekolah baru yang Yoona percaya itu adalah sekolah terbaik yang ada di seluruh penjuru Korea. Pasalanya Seunghyun, sang kakak yang berbeda usia empat tahun dengan Luhan juga lulusan dari sekolah itu. Sementara si bungsu Zelo bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki – laki, Shinhwa Academy yang mencangkup SD, SMP dan SMA.

Dan semua urusan kepindahan sekolah Luhan, Yoona serahkan sepenuhnya pada Sunny, sang asisten pribadinya. Ia percaya saja pada Sunny saat melaporkan semua keperluan Luhan untuk bersekolah sudah lengkap. Gadis itu hanya tinggal masuk ke sekolah. Sunny juga sudah meminta pada supir pribadi Yoona untuk mengantar Luhan pergi ke sekolah barunya di hari pertama gadis itu masuk kesekolah. Semua beres, dan Yoona percaya saja. Karena ia yakin pekerjaan Sunny tidak mungkin salah tanpa harus ia check lagi. Dan sayangnya, dugaan ibu beranak tiga itu salah. Ia berserta keluarganya tidak ada yang tau sekolah macam apa tempat Luhan menuntut ilmu saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghilang dari kelas sejak jam olahraga, itu yang diketahui oleh Yi Fan kemarin. Tapi tas gadis itu masih ada di dalam kelas. Dan di jam istirahat pertama tas gadis itu menghilang. Yi Fan tau, gadis tipikal macam Luhan tidak mungkin pergi membolos begitu saja. Its impossible. Jika macam Zi Tao mungkin saja. Tapi ini Luhan, gadis polos yang masuk kesarang penyamun tanpa modal apapun. Jelas itu mustahil.

Kepala Yi Fan rasannya kembali berdenyut – denyut lagi sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang milik kepala sekolah, Kim Youngmin, saat akan menuju ruang siswa. Ia berusaha menekan denyut – denyut menyiksa di pelipisnya dengan memeijat – mijatnya ringan. Wajah lelahnya terpancar jelas di paras tampannya. Ia kembali mengingat pebincangnnya dengan Youngmin sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Proposal ini terpaksa saya tolak."

Yi Fan menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. Diraihnya map yang sempat ia berikan pada Youngmin beberapa saat lalu ketika pria tua itu menyodorkan kembali berkas – berkas yang ada di dalam map itu. Yi Fan menerima map itu dan berdiri untuk segera keluar dari ruangan bak hotel berbintang lima itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu, dibukanya daun pintu coklat yang langsung memaparkan udara yang berbeda dengan udara yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sambil tetap menggenggam kenop daun pintu itu, Yi fan kembali menatap Youngmin yang sudah mulai sibuk menatapi layar Macbook –nya untuk bermain game.

"Kalau Bapak tidak keberatan, boleh saya tahu apa alasan bapak menolak proposal saya?" tanya Yi Fan yang membuat Youngmin mendongkak menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Karena itu membuang – buang dana sekolah," jawab pria itu kemudian.

Yi Fan mendengus pelan, ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "Lalu, apa merenovasi ruangan ini tidak termasuk membuang – buang dana sekolah Bapak Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat?"

Youngmin memnegakan punggunya dan menatap Yi Fan garang. Ia merasa sedikit tidak terima saat pemuda blasteran itu melemparkan kata – kata yang telak – telak menusuk hatinya. Ia heran, kenapa Yi Fan mulai berani berbicara? Selama ini pemuda itu memilih diam jika proposalnya ditolak. "Maksud kamu apa?"

Yi Fan menatap Youngmin dengan aura berkharismanya dan menantang, ia menaikan sedikit dagunya serta memandang Youngmin lekat – lekat dari kedua mata angry bird-nya. "Saya hanya minta izin untuk mendirikan ekskul agar murid – murid bisa menyalurkan hobi ataupun bakatnya. Itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan membiarkan mereka berkeliaran di pinggir jalan." Ucap Yi fan yang mati – matian menjaga emosinya. "Bapak bisa membeli semua kemewahan ini dengan dana sekolah, tapi tidak bisa untuk membeli net dan bola yang jelas – jelas keperluan sekolah?"

"Jaga mulutmu," hardik Youngmin tajam. "Saya tidak membeli semua ini dengan uang sekolah!"

"Ohya? Lalu dengan uang apa Pak? Menang lotre? Atau uang sumabangan dari Luhan?" cecar Yi Fan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Youngmin menatap Yi Fan dengan pandangan geram. Ia berusaha mati – matian menahan amrahnya. Siswa di depannya ini adalah suatu berkah untuk dirinya. Karena seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah seorang putra terakhir dari keluarga Wu yang pintar dan datang dari latar belakang keluarga terhormat. Bisa dikatakan, selam satu tahun semenjak Yi Fan pindah ke sekolah itu, sekolah ini bertahan karena dirinya. Youngmin tak ingin kehilangan itu, tapi ia juga tak ingin kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Saya paham, kamu punya niat yang mulia untuk menyelamatkan kawan – kawanmu yang lain. Kamu ingin mengubah sekolah ini. Tapi Nak, ada yang harus kamu pahami. Kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang tidak ingin diselamatkan." Ucap Youngmin seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Yi Fan lambat – lambat.

"Yi Fan, anak – anak ini adalah anak – anak yang tersesat. Mereka tidak peduli apapun yang berbau sekolah. Mereka datang ke tempat ini buka untuk menuntut ilmu tapi berkumpul dengan sesama mereka. Jauh dari keluarga, mencari jati diri dengan berkelahi, atau... mencari uang dengan melacur. Apa katamu tadi? Hobi? Minat? Bakat? Atau apapun itu namanya, percayalah mereka tidak berminat pada hal itu." Ucap Youngmin yang membuat Yi Fan mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat. "Kalau kamu tidak percaya, coba kamu tanyakan sendiri pada mereka. Kamu akan terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang semua saya katakan itu benar."

Yi Fan merasa darah dikepalanya mendidih hingga ke ubun – ubun mendengar penjelasan dari Yooungmin. "Tersesat kata Bapak? Lalu, kenapa Bapak tidak berusaha mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar?"

Youngmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yi Fan. "Saya ada di sekolah ini hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya Yi Fan. Percayalah, saya sudah berusaha melakukan segalanya, tapi, tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Dan percayalah, hal yang paling baik dalam mendidik anak – anak ini adalah dengan membiarkan mereka tetap seperti ini." Ucap Youngmin yang makin memmbuat Yi Fan muak. "Sekolah ini bukan tempat untuk mereka. Sekolah ini hanyalah wadah untuk eksitensi keberadaan mereka."

"Bagaimana, bagaimana Bapak bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yi Fan lambat – lambat.

"Saya hanya melihat kenyataan," ucap Youngmin seraya tersenyum. Yi Fan semakin meremas kertas yang berada di genggamannya. "Tapi, saya tau kau berbeda Yi Fan. Kamu tau mana yang benar dan yang salah. Dan tentunya, kamu tahu semua yang saya katakan itu benar."

Yi Fan memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Youngmin. "Mungkin apa yang anda sampaikan itu benar, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada jalan keluar untuk itu. Bapak hanya tidak mau berusaha lagi."

"Wu Yi Fan, jangan berani menduga – duga tentang apa yang telah saya lakukan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini untuk sekolah ini. Saya sudah berusaha mencoba mengerti mereka semua, tapi apa buktinya, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Dari tahun ketahun sifat dan perilaku mereka masih saja sama. Tahun ini memang lebih baik dari angkatan sebelumnya. Tidak banyak terlibat perkelahian antar sekolah, dan saya pikir itu karena pengaruh Sehun. Tidak ada sekolah lain yang berani pada Sehun." Ucap Youngmin penuh dengan nada penekanan di tiap – tiap suku kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Selama sekolah ini menerima sampah seperti mereka, tidak akan ada perubahan apapun, Nak. Tapi jika sekolah ini tidak menerima mereka, sekolah ini sudah pasti akan tutup sejak bertahun – tahun lalu. Dan itulah iron yang harus saya hadapi selama bertahun – tahun ini."

Yi fan menatap Youngmin tanpa berkedip, matanya memanas oleh ucapan pria di hadapannya itu. "Saya pikir, saya bisa sedikit saja percaya pada kalian manusia – manusia yang menyebut dirinya orang dewasa, tapi sepertinya tidak. Saya salah. Kalian semua mengecewakan kami." Seru Yi Fan seraya membanting pintu ruang kerja milik Youngmin.

Derap langkah kakinya yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah diliputi amarah menggema di koridor itu. Ia mengabaikan sosok Youngmin yang masih sibuk berbicara. Ia terlalu muak untuk mendengar kata demi kata yang Youngmin lontarkan.

**BUUGH!**

Satu tinju Yi Fan arahkan pada dinding yang berada di dekatnya sampai cat tembok itu terkelupas dari tempatnya. Selamanya, Yi Fan tidak akan pernah percaya lagi pada orang dewasa. Tidak akan pernah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yi Fan benar – benar merasa kehilangan kendali beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan penolakan dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sedikit tergelitik oleh fakta Luhan yang menyumbangkan uang pendaftaran tiga puluh juta untuk masuk kesekolah macam itu. Awalnya ia tak yakin apa Youngmin akan menggubrisnya. Ia hanya berharap ada sedikit saja suntikan dana yang ia minta untuk membantu dirinya menjalankan kegiatan eskul dari dana sekolah. Tidak banyak tapi itu ditolak. Dan ditambah oleh kata – kata berarti miring yang dilontarkan oleh Youngmin, yang mana ia adalah kepala sekolah tempat itu sendiri, semakin membuat Yi Fan muak.

Yi Fan berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesiswaan. Ia menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah dengan perasaan tak menentu. Pintu ruang kesiswaan itu terbuka, ia yakin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan Youngmin, ia sudah menutup pintu itu. Buru – buru Yi Fan berlari menuju ruang kesisiwaan. Tapi, sebelum Yi Fan sempat menggapai gagang pintu, sudut matanya menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang berdiri di atap bangunan sekolah yang terbengkalai dengan pandangan kosong. Anak perempuan itu berdiri di tepi bangunan dengan dua tingkat yang tidak lagi dilanjutkan pembangunannya dikarenakan masalah keuangan. Dan anak perempuan itu adalah si cantik Huang Zi Tao.

Yi Fan baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak tapi gadis itu malah melangkah makin dekat dengan tepian gedung yang tak terpakai itu. Refleks Yi Fan langsung berlari menuju bangunan terlantar itu. Buru – buru ia menyusuri anak tangga yang terletak jauh sisi belakang gedung itu. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Dan Yi Fan muncul dari sisi belakang Zi Tao. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Zi Tao menarik gadis cantik itu menjauh dari bagian tepi bangunan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah!?" seru Yi Fan dengan nada penuh keterkejutan dan ... khawatir.

Zi Tao mengerjap – kerjapkan mata pandanya. Ia menatap Yi Fan dengan wajah bingung. "Kau kenapa?" gadis itu terkejut karena Yi Fan tiba – tiba saja datang dan menarik tangannya.

"Listen to me," Yi Fan menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup, matanya menatap Zi Tao dengan lekat – lekat. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Zi Tao dengan tangannya yang disalah satu sisi masih memegang berkas proposal. Nafas Yi Fan masih terengah – engah. "Apapun masalah yang kau tengah hadapi, pasti adajalan keluarnya."

"Hah?" Zi Tao masih menampilkan wajah tak mengerti pada ucapan Yi Fan.

"Begini, maksudku, jangan bunuh diri. Kau tak boleh menyerah Zi, jangan pernah menyerah. Apapun yang kau hadapi saat ini jangan pernah mau menyerah, ok? Dan jika kau mau tau, mati bunuh diri itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh agama manapun." Lanju tanya t Yi Fan dan tetap membuat Zi Tao menampilkan wajah bingung. Dan detik berikutnya tawa Zi Tao pecah seketika.

"Ya Tuhan Yi Fan! Wu Yi Fan! Apa kau berpikir aku ingin mati bunuh diri?" tanya Zi tao disela – sela tawanya.

Yi Fan menatap Zi Tao dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. "Tapi... tadi kau akan... kau bukan mau bunuh diri?" tanya sang Ketua siswa dengan wajah polos dan makin membuat Zi Tao tertawa semakin menjadi – jadi.

Zi Tao tertawa sampai memegangi perut dan menyeka kedua matanya karena terlalu geli. "Aku hanya ingin duduk disana Yi Fan," tunjuk Zi Tao kesalah satu sisi ditepian gedung itu. "Lagi pula, jika aku lompat dari sini, memangnya aku akan mati?"

Yi Fan mencoba mengintip kebawah, dan jarak tanah sampai kelantai dimana dirinya dan Zi Tao berada hanya berjarak empat meter. Pemuda tampan itu sendiri tak yakin bahwa orang yang melompat dari ketinggian empat meter akan mati. Kemungkinan besar orang itu hanya akan mengalami cedera di kaki saja. Ia kemudian melirik Zi Tao seraya menggedikan bahunya. "Mungkin saja," ia berspekulasi jika kemungkinan besar Zi Tao melompat seperti atlet renang, dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, gadis itu pasti mati.

"Aku tidak ser-desperate itu," ucap Zi Tao yang sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya dan juga ikut – ikutan melongokkan kepalanya melihat kebawah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yi Fan. Ia kemudian menatap Yi Fan yang tampaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu. "Ternyata kau imut juga."

Pandangan Yi Fan dialaihkan dari hanya menatap permukaan tanh dibawah sana menjadi menatap wajah Zi Tao yang cantik. Yi Fan menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan penuh arti. Di dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ada yang mengatakan dirinya imut. Dan Zi Tao lah yang pertama kali menyematkan kata itu padanya. "Apanya?" tanya Yi fan yang merasa dirinya tidaklah imut.

"Sikap supermanmu itu. Sikap mau menolong siapapun yang sedang kesusahan, imut sekali Wuwu-a," ucap Zi Tao dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Yi Fan terdiam sejenak. Mendadak ia mengingat kata – kata Youngmin. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang tidak mau diselamatkan. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan Zi Tao memperhatikan sikap Yi Fan yang malah memandangnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Dalam hati Zi Tao menggerutu, kenapa menggoda Yi Fan jauh lebih susah dibandingkan menggoda seorang Oh Sehun? Kenapa rayuannya selalu tak menghasilkan efek apapun pada pemuda bermarga Wu itu.

Zi Tao menggedikan bahunya, ia menatap map yang dipegang oleh Yi Fan dengan pandangan ingin tau. Map yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi itu, ia memiringkan kepalanya guna membaca judul dari map itu.

"Proposal pembentukan ekskul?" eja Zi Tao perlahan dan Yi Fan menjatuhkan atensinya kepada gadis yang memiringkan kepalanya guna membaca judul yang tertera di map itu. "Kau ingin mengajukan pembentukan ekskul?"

"Ya, tapi ditolak," jawab Yi Fan pelan.

Zi Tao tertawa pelan. "Kalau diterima aku baru akan kaget," ucapnya sambil meraih map itu dan membuka satu persatu lembar yang ada disana.

Yi Fan memilih diam dan memperhatikannya. "Zi, kalau sekolah ini ada ekskul, kau mau masuk ekskul apa?"

"Mmm... tutorial bermake-up?" jawab Zi Tao dan diakhiri dengan tawa akibat leluconnya sendiri. Yi Fan hanya diam dan memandangi Zi Tao dengan tatapan datar hingga gadis itu terdiam. "Kau serius?"

"Lupakan saja," ucap Yi Fan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ruamah – rumah penduduk yang terlihat dari sana.

Suara robekkan kertas mengalihkan perhatian Yi Fan. Pemuda tampan itu dibuat melongo oleh tindakan Zi Tao yang merobek salah satu halaman dari map itu. "Anak – anak disekolah ini tidak butuh ekskul, kami lebih membutuhkan uang dibandingkan ekskul, Fan."

Yi Fan terdiam, ia kembali mengingat kata – kata Youngmin. Ia benci dengan kenyataan yang menyyatakan bahwa pria tua itu benar. Zi Tao menatapnya sebentar, gadis itu tersenyum manis seraya menyobek satu lagi kertas dari map itu. Dan Yi Fan mendesah pasrah melihat tindakan Zi Tao. Gadis itu meletakkan kedua kertas itu berdampingan diatsa lantai bangunan yang kotor. Si gadis panda duduk terlebih dahulu kemudian menepuk – nepukkan kertas disampingnya. Ia meminta Yi Fan untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sejujurnya, Yi Fan lebih bernafsu membakar kertas itu dibandingkan dengan mendudukinya. Ia menatap kertas itu sebentar lalu menghela nafas dan ikut mendudukinya juga walau dengan wajah murung. Dan Zi Tao memperhatikan itu semua.

"Sejak kau pertama kali aku melihat kau pindah kesekolah ini, aku selalu penasaran apa sih sebenarnya yang kau lakukan sampai harus pindah kesekolah ini?" tanya Zi Tao yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kesunyian karena Yi Fan tidak bereaksi apapun. "Di tambah lagi dengan Luhan. Aku tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan jalan pikiran orang – orang kaya raya macam kalian berdua." Lanjut Zi Tao, ingatannya terlempar saat Luhan menanyakan tentang kredibilitas para guru sekolah mereka.

"Aku bukan orang kaya raya," komentar Yi Fan tanpa menoleh.

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju, "anak dari anggota parlemen, keluarga kolongmerat dan pengusaha properti, kau bilang bukan kaya raya?" tanya Zi Tao yang dihadiahi decakan tak suka . Yi Fan sangat benci jika dikait – kaitkan dengan kedua orangtuanya dan keluarganya. "Awalnya aku berpikir, kau salah masuk sekolah seperti Luhan. Tapi aku salah, kau tidak pindah kemanapun walaupun kau bisa. Dan kau ada disini selam satu tahun, itu aneh."

Zi Tao melirik Yi Fan, lagi, tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu, ia memilih menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap arah yang dipandangi oleh Yi Fan. "Kau tak mau cerita itu hak mu, tapi aku punya teori sendiri atas dasar apa kau ada di tempat ini kau mau mendengarnya?"

Yi Fan menoleh memandang Zi Tao, ia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan gadis itu. "Apa teori mu?"

Senyuman manis hadir diwajah Zi Tao, gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yi Fan. Ia tau betul bagaimana harus berekspresi dan mengeluarkan nada sensual menggoda pada setiap laki – laki yang bisa ia jerat kedalam pelukannya. "Cium aku, dan akan kuberi tahu teoriku antara kau, sekolah ini dan Oh Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mampus lu tbc #ditabok

Bagaimana fantao-nya? Puas? Puas? Puaskan? Hahahah sengaja saya cut disitu biar uh ah uh xD

#ketawa nista

Pinggang gw rontok plis~~ ngadep laptop dari pulang ngantor ampe tengah malem nulis part FanTao demi kalian yang selalu request FanTao moment **xDDD**

Seseorang harus mau ngirimin segalon air dan dua bungkus salon pas kalau mau minta update cepet chap selanjutnya #ngakak

Behahahaha... uhuk!

Rating-nya di ubah jadi M, bukan karena ada adegan nganu, ada reader yang nyaranin di ubah ke rate M karena isi konten yang agak sedikit menjerumus. Lagian juga sebenernya agak ragu juga mau naro di rate T, ada beberpa part yang memeng kurang pas ditaruh di rate T, tapi kalau di taruh di M, gw juga ragu, secara rate M di ffn itu idientik ma bed scene mama~~ dan disini rencananya gak ada bed scene atau mungkin ada tapi nun jauh di ujung, mungkin loh ya... **lol**

Dan masalah bahasa Inggris yang rancu, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Makaish banyak ya buat saran dan kritik yang membangun buat tulisan ini **;DD**

After all, gak pake minta segalon air ataupun dua bungkus salon pas, cukup kalian riview chap ini, aku pasti update lagi mungkin kurang dari satu minggu hehehehe.. **;33**

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150127


	6. Chapter 5

"Kau tak mau cerita itu hak mu, tapi aku punya teori sendiri atas dasar apa kau ada di tempat ini kau mau mendengarnya?"

Yi Fan menoleh memandang Zi Tao, ia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan gadis itu. "Apa teori mu?"

Senyuman manis hadir diwajah Zi Tao, gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yi Fan. Ia tau betul bagaimana harus berekspresi dan mengeluarkan nada sensual menggoda pada setiap laki – laki yang bisa ia jerat kedalam pelukannya. "Cium aku, dan akan kuberi tahu teoriku antara kau, sekolah ini dan Oh Sehun."

Yi Fan melirik ZI Tao dan mendengus setelah bebebrpa detik memandangi gadis cantik itu. "In your dream."

Dan Zi Tao tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar ucapannya. Dugaannya seratus persen akurat. Ia berdeham bebebrapa saat sampai bisa menetralkan tawanya. "Okay, kau, ada disini, disekolah ini karena Oh Sehun. Kalian dulu satu sekolah bukan di Junior High School?"

Ucapan Zi Tao mampu membuat Yi Fan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku mendengarnya dari klienku. Dulu kalian bersahabat baik. Tapi, karena satu hal dan lainnya kalian bertengkar. Dan dengan mempertimbangkan sikap superman yang kau punya, kau sengaja pergi kesekolah yang sama dengan tempat Sehun melanjutkan study-nya. Kau abaikan semua beasiswa untuk bersekolah disekolah unggulan demi seorang Oh Sehun. Aku benar bukan?"

Yi Fan menatap Zi Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia takjub dengan fakta bahwa Zi Tao sampai tau masa lalunya dengan Sehun begitu akurat. "Klienmu itu—"

"Klienku itu teman kalian berdua di JHS. Dia sempat berbicara banyak tentang Sehun. Tapi bagian paling menariknya adalah namamu juga muncul dalam cerita itu."

"Dunia memang sempit," desah Yi Fan seraya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yups! Tadinya aku tidak peduli dengan masalah itu, tapi karena kau sudah berbaik hati mau menggagalkan usaha bunuh diriku, mau tidak mau aku jadi teringat."

Yi Fan tertawa sesaat tapi dalam bebebrapa detik kemudian ia kembali murung. Dan Zi Tao menatap dirinya lagi. "Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Zi Tao di jawab dengan tatapan dari Yi Fan lengkap dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Oh! C'mon, aku sudah memaparkan setiap jengkal isi teoriku dan kau masih tetap memilih tutup mulut? Apa susahnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Yi Fan terdiam sebentar dan mendesah. "Kau tau ayah Sehun yang masuk ke dalam penjara?"

"Lalu?"

Mata elang milik Yi Fan kembali diarahkan keatap – atap rumah penduduk. Ia kembali mendesah dengan sorot mata menerawang. "Dari sana awal mula pertengkaran ini terjadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: M

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction, dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUANYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**5 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SATU HARI SEBELUMNYA ...**

"Ayahku seorang napi."

Luhan menatap Sehun beberapa detik dan memberi tanggapan hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Oh."

Dan komentar dari Luhan membuat Sehun termanggu beberapa detik. "Kau taukan arti kata napi?"

"Narapidana bukan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Luhan seraya memeluk tas sekolahnya. Ia menyamankan diri untuk duduk di sofa tua yanng ada di dalam rumah kecil sewaan Sehun. "Karena masalah apa sampai bisa masuk kedalam penjara?"

"Narkoba," jawab sehun bingung karena melihat reaksi Luhan yang hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepala simpati.

"Lalu ibu mu?" tanya Luhan santai setelah menaruh tasnya di kaki sofa tua dan bangun berjalan menuju pintu yang mana akses satu – satunya ke ruangan yang jauh lebih privat.

Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan tak sabar. "Kabur dengan pria lain saat aku masih kecil." Sahutnya tak sabaran. Ia masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Luhan yang sibuk mengamati isi rumah kecilnya. "Kau tak ingin bicara apapun tentang ayahku?"

Luhan yang tampaknya baru saja akan memulai mari-merapikan-dapur-Oh-Sehun menatap sang empunya dapur. "Mau membicarakan apa? Memangnya ayahmu kenapa?" tanya Luhan seraya memunguti botol – botol bekas air mineral yang tergeletak begitu saja dan membuangnya kedalam kantung plastik yang ia bisa temui.

"I dont know, mungkin membicarakan hal – hal yang biasa di bicarakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Mungkin seperti, anaknya napi pasti mewarisi sifat orangtuanya?" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan makin bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus bicara seperti itu?"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan kasar. Memaksa gadis itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya saat ini. "Karena aku anak seorang narapidana!" ucapnya dengan suara yang tersulut oleh amarah. "Harusnya, kau tidak mau dekat – dekat denganku."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti itu? Kau memang anak seorang narapidana, tapi bukan berarti kau seorang narapidana juga." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah bingung tapi mampu membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan tertawa hampa beberapa saat kemudian. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang berada didekatnya. Ia menatap Luhan nanar. Satu tangannya terulur kearah wajah gadis itu. Di usapnya pelan pipi tirus Luhan. "Kenapa kita tidak bertemu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu?" gumamnya pelan dan mamapu membuat Luhan memunculkan kembali wajahnya yang bingung.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Ia memperhatikan gerakan sehun yang memilih mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan duduk di salah satu kursi reyot yang ada di ruangan itu.

Mata rusa Luhan menyusuri setiap jengkal pemandangan yang bisa ia tangkap di dalam ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. Setelah kejadian dimana dirinya melihat Sehun tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, Sehun membawanya kerumah pemuda itu. Luhan menolak untuk kembali ke kelas dan tak mau pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sebelum jam pulang sekolah. Dan tentunya, Luhan juga enggan berlama – lama di lingkungan sekolah. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang sedikit kacau, Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumah kecilnya. Sehun berani bertaruh, bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya Luhan membolos sepanjang sejarah pendidikannya.

Sebotol air mineral di hidangkan oleh Luhan kehadapan Sehun. Hanya itu yang minuman yang bisa Luhan temukan di dapur mengenaskan milik Sehun. Tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor memenuhi bak cucian piring. Kulkas tua yang tak lagi dingin hanya menyimpan beberapa makanan instan dan sisa makanan yang tampaknya sudah kadarluarsa aatupun basi. Luhan mendesah pelan, pola makan sehun benar – benar kacau dan sangat buruk.

"Minumlah, setidaknya itu bisa membuat amarahmu sedikit menghilang." Ucap anak perempuan yang sukses membuat Sehun hampir gila dibuatnya. "Apa, semua ini yang membuatmu menjadi begitu pemarah? Membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Luhan hati – hati saat Sehun meminum air mineral yang tersisa sedikit lagi di dalam botol itu.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Menurutmu? Dan jika kau mau tau, siapa yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini, dia adalah ketua muridmu itu."

"Yi Fan?" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ketua murid mu yang bertindak seolah – olah dia adalah pemenang hadiah nobel perdamaian, dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Kami pernah satu JHS—"

"Kalian berteman di JHS?" potong Luhan cepat.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bukan berteman tapi pernah satu sekolah." Ucap Sehun yang kentara sekali nada kesal di dalam setiap katanya. "Dia berkhianat padaku saat itu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ku maafkan sampai saat ini. Aku amat sangat membencinya."

"Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, dia juga ikut bersekolah di Roseland mengikutiku. Menjadi ketua murid, selalu peringkat pertama, idola semua anak perempuan di sekolah. Dia belum cukup puas melihatku hancur! Dia datang untuk mengejekku kembali! Mempermalukan aku lagi!" kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak senormal Yi Fan sampai hati bisa melakukan itu. "Memangnya, hal apa yang di lakukan oleh Yi Fan sampai membuatmu sebenci itu padanya? Kenapa kau begitu marah padanya?"

Sehun memukul meja kayu dihadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga yang membuat Luhan spontan menundukkan kepalanya karena takut. "Kau bodoh atau tolol hah!? Aku sudah bilang bahwa dia berkhianat dan selalu menjelek – jelekkan diriku! Dengarkan ini baik – baik. Jika kau tak ingin mati muda, jangan banyak bertanya. Paham?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya menhan tangis.

Sehun melirik Luhan sesaat dan menghela nafas lelah. "Maaf." Ucapnya seraya meraih satu kursi tua dan memposisikannya berdampingan dengan kursi yang ia duduki.

Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya dan memandang takjub atas sikap mahluk hidup di hadapannya. "Wow, hebat sekali mood swingmu," ucapnya perlahan.

Sehun menatapnya sesaat dan berdecak pelan. "Jangan bicara dengan bahasa Inggris di hadapanku."

"Baik," sahut Luhan disertai cengiran yang membuatnya begitu polos dimata Sehun.

Satu tepukan di kursi tua yang berada di samping kursi Sehun menjadi tanda bahwa pemuda tampan berambut platina itu meminta Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Dan Luhan menuruti kemauan pemuda itu.

"Apa aku menghancurkan image pangeran pujaan mu itu?" ucapan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan tergagap dan dirinya terkekeh melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Aku... Hanya... Dia bukan pangeran pujaanku."

"Ohya seperti aku percaya saja. Tampan, anak orang kaya, pintar, dan bukan pangeran pujaanmu. Hahahaha ya ya ya aku percaya," komentar Sehun lengkap dengan tawa mencemooh dan nada sinis yang belum juga hilang.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut – takut. "Kau bisa mengatakan aku gadis yang aneh. Karena, jujur saja, aku punya kecenderungan lebih tertarik dengan laki – laki brengsek." Tuturnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Sehun mentapnya dalam diam. Ia memandang langsung kedalam kedua bola mata Luhan yang juga membalas tatapan mata Sehun meski terkesan gugup dan malu – malu. Dan tiba – tiba, Sehun tampak tersenyum – senyum simpul membuat Luhan semakin gugup.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan pelan saat Sehun mulai mencondongkan badannya kearah Luhan dan meraih bagian belakang kepala gadis itu.

"Menurutmu sendiri apa?" tanya balik Sehun.

Degup jantung Luhan semakin kencang dibuatnya saat mendengar nada menggoda yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Ia sudah sering melihat adegan semacam ini di dalam drama –drama percintaan Korea ataupun Hongkong.

"Jangan!" pekik Luhan seraya mencengkram erat kancing – kancing kemeja dan blusnya sendiri. Ia belum siap untuk hal semacam ini. Dan tawa pun meledak dari seorang Oh Sehun. Di liriknya anak laki – laki yang tengah terpingkal – pingkal dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa kau ini hobi sekali menggodaku!"

"Salahkan sendiri dirimu kenapa kau begitu polos dan imut," celetuk Sehun diantara derai tawa yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia berdeham pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Aku tak tau apakah kau ini benar - benar polos atau pintar akting. Aku sama sekali tidak tau sampai detik ini."

Luhan memberungutkan wajahnya tak terima. "Dan asal kau tau aku belum pernah pacaran, jadi untuk hal semacam itu aku—"

"Dan aku masih perjaka ting – ting," potong Sehun dan kembali tertawa terbahak. Luhan sendiri hanya menatapnya tanpa reaksi membuat Sehun terdiam. Ia berdeham sesaat dan menatap Luhan serius. "Kau serius, masih perawan?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dan... dan kau sudah... tidak perjaka?" tanya Luhan ragu – ragu.

Sehun yang tampaknya sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri menatap Luhan acuh tak acuh. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang disekolah masih perawan ting - ting atau perjaka tulen?" ucap Sehun cuek.

Dan entah mengapa jawaban dari Sehun membuat Luhan kecewa. Meski ia tau, seorang Oh Sehun adalah playboy di sekolah mereka. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah kecewa dirinya. Jika saja Luhan mau mengingat kejadian yang mampu membuatnya menangis beberapa saat lalu, sudah dipastikan tanpa harus bertanya, status Oh Sehun itu apa.

"Tapi, mungkin Yi Fan masih perjaka tulen. Kalian cocok. Pasangan virgin. Fantastis."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih virgin? Aku bangga dengan itu." Sahut Luhan tak terima mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang memandang rendah tentang ke-virgin-nan seseorang. "Dan satu lagi, aku dengan Yi Fan tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali sebatas teman."

"Dan kalau begitu, jaga hal yang kau banggakan itu untuk seorang laki – laki brengsek yang ada dihadapanmu ini." Ucap Sehun seraya merapikan anak rambut Luhan yang mulai keluar dari jalurnya. "Apa kau cemburu? Apa itu alasannya mengapa kau tadi menangis saat melihatku..."

"Aku... tidak tahu." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang membelai rambutnya perlahan dengan tatapan mata yang terkunci pada dirinya. Luhan sesungguhnya tidak tahu, bahwa Sehun mati – matian menahan nafsu serigala buas yang hendak keluar dari dalam dirinya dan hendak menerkam rusa cantik di hadapannya ini.

Tiba – tiba saja, suara ganjil memecah kebisuan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Luhan buru – buru menutupi perutnya dan memandang Sehun malu – malu. Sehun termanggu beberapa detik sampai tawanya terdengar hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Luhan sendiri menatap dirinya dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Ehem!... Maaf," ucapnya setelah puas tertawa. Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan sisa –sisa tawa dibibirnya. "Kau ini. Benar – benar... polos."

Luhan tersenyum singkat dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ucapnya seraya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku rasa aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah jauh lewat jam pulang sekolah dan sebentar lagi gelap."

"Kenapa harus terburu – buru? Kalau kau lapar kita bisa cari makan terlebih dahulu." Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Luhan juga ikut bangkitdari tempatnya duduk. "Tidak usah, aku bisa makan dirumah. Tapi, kau keberatan tidak untuk mengantarkan aku pulang. Aku tidak tau jalan menuju kerumah jika dari sini."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau berani datang kerumah seorang laki – laki seorang diri, tapi tidak berani pulang sendirian? Astaga." Desah pemuda itu dan hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh Luhan.

"Please," pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat – buat.

"Ya ya ya, ayo sini ku antar kau pulang. Hitung – hitung upah membersihkan dapur dan membuatku tertawa lepas setelah sekian lama." Sehun tertawa pelan lengkap dengan wajah pura – pura kesal. "Tapi ingat, nanti kau harus makan. Okay?"

"Ok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zi Tao tampak serius mendengarkan setiap kata yang akan ia dengar dari mulut Yi Fan.

"Semua orang disekolah menjauhinya. Termasuk aku. Ayah mengatakan padaku, Sehun adalah anak seorang napi, sudah sepantasnya ia juga dijauhi. Karena bisa saja Sehun mewarisi semua sifat tidak terpuji itu. Dan dia juga mengatakan, aku tidak boleh lagi berteman dengan Sehun. Apapun alasannya. Dan kau tau karena apa, Zi?"

"Image?" jawab Zi Tao setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Tepat. Ayahku tidak peduli bagaimana Sehun menderita di sekolah. Ia tak peduli. Tidak ada guru yang mau membelanya. Tidak ada teman. Dan tidak mempunyai orangtua lagi," rahang Yi Fan mengeras. "Dan selama itu, aku hanya menyaksikan dirinya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya diam dan menontonnya saat ia dihina dengan kata – kata yang tak pantas ia terima. Aku mengikuti perintah ayahku untuk menjauhinya. Seperti semua orang."

Yi Fan mendesah pelan. "Aku mengabaikan semua beasiswa yang memudahkaku masuk ke sekolah – sekolah favorit. Aku pikir, apa yang selam itu aku lakukanadalah perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kesekolah dimana Sehun juga melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tapi ayah murka saat mengetahui keputusanku. Dan aku tak peduli pada kemarahaan ayah. Aku pikir, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Sehun. Menebus kesalahan fatal yang telah ku perbuat. Aku tak peduli dengan image yang selama ini mati – matian dijaga oleh ayah ataupun ibu. Aku tak mau peduli. Aku hanya ingin fokus, bagaimana caranya agar Sehun mau memaafkanku. Hanya itu Zi."

"Dan sampai detik ini, Sehun belum mau memaafkanmu," ucap Zi Tao pelan.

"Aku tau, tidak semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dari Sehun." Desah Yi Fan. "Dia sangat membenciku. Dendam itu begitu terasa saat ia menatapku. Aku orang terdekatnya saat itu, hanya ada aku dan aku memilih pergi meninggalkannya. Aku paham jika ia tak mau memaafkanku sampai saat ini. Tapi setidaknya aku berusaha agar mendapatkan maaf itu."

Zi Tao menatap wajah Yi Fan dengan raut wajah takjub. "Dan mengabaikan segala macam potensi yang kau punya, wow."

Yi Fan menatap Zi Tao lekat – lekat, "karena aku tak tau cara apalagi yang bisa menghasilkan kata memaafkan darinya. Bisaku katakan, karena aku Sehun menjadi seperti ini."

Anggukkan kepala dari Zi Tao membuat Yi Fan tergelitik untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau percaya kalau dahulu, sehun adalah seorang anak yang jenius."

"Sehun? Jenius?" ulang Zi Tao tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

Yi Fan mengangguk mantap. "Dia datang dari sekolah favorit bukan? Dia masuk ke sekolah kami dengan beasiswa silang. Di tahun pertama, dia juara satu mengalahkan aku."

Zi Tao menganga, membuat ekspresi yang menggemaskan di mata Yi Fan. "Katakan kalau kau berbohong?"

Yi Fan tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Awalnya aku memang tak suka padanya. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku sadar dia adalah orang yang patut di contoh. Kami bersaing secara sehat. Dan semenjak itu juga, kami memutuskan untuk berteman. Tapi aku menghancurkan segalanya."

Zi Tao benar – benar tak bisa membayangkan Sehun yang saat di bangku JHS adalah salah satu sisiwa terpandai dan tentunya pemuda itu populer saat itu. Membayangkan Sehun yang ceria dan tampak ramah, bukan yang membawa tongkat baseball dan membuat keributan sepanjang hari, jauh dari apa yang ia kira selama ini. Dan imajinasi Zi Tao melompat lebih jauh ke masa dimana Sehun merangkul Yi Fan tanpa ada aura permusuhan. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat.

"Ya Tuhan, ku rasa aku berbakat untuk menjadi seorang penulis skenario atau penulis buku," gumam Zi Tao pelan yang mampu membuat Yi Fan memandangnya penuh minat. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa geli sendiri. "Apa – apaan pikiran itu."

Yi Fan masih memperhatikan gerak – gerik anak perempuan yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Selama ia bersekolah di Roseland, ia baru kali ini berbicara dengan gadis cantik itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa pernah menyapanya selamat pagi. Ia pikir, Zi Tao adalah gadis sombong yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi ia rasa ia salah. Zi Tao tidak seperti itu.

"Jika kau memang mempunyai bakat, harusnya kau kembangkan itu." Ucap Yi Fan.

Zi Tao mendengus geli. "Untuk apa?"

"Masa depanmu tentunya," sahut Yi Fan lengkap dengan wajah kebingungan.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Zi Tao. "Masa depan," ucapnya dengan mata menerawang. "Apa aku punya masa depan atau tidak saja, aku tidak tau."

"Semua orang punya masa depan, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang menentukan masa depan kita kelak."

"Ohh.. kalau itu, aku punya penggambarannya." Ucap Zi Tao seraya menatap Yi Fan yang ingin tau. "Full time PSK?"

Yi Fan termanggu dibuatnya tapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa juga saat Zi Tao tertawa. "Ku pikir, kau ingin membuat sebuah drama atau film sebagai penulisnya. Kau tadi bilang punya bakat mengarah ke bidang itu bukan?"

Zi Tao memilih mengakhiri tawanya dan melanjutkannya dengan tersenyum simpul. "Itu hanya mimpi."

"Mimpi juga bagus, kita bisa mengejar mimpi kita di masa depan."

"Mimpi itu tidak nyata," ucap Zi Tao dingin dan terdengar getir. "Kita hidup di dalam kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan mimpi."

Yi Fan terdiam mendengar suara Zi Tao beberapa saat lalu. Ia memperhatikan Zi Tao yang mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membersihkan rok pendeknya.

"Sudah bel masuk, ketua kelas tidak mungkin terlambat masukkan?" ucap Zi Tao disertai cengiran dan melesat meninggalkan Yi Fan yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dalam diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya menghilang di balik anak tangga.

Yi Fan menghela nafas panjang. Ia bukan tidak tau kalau ada begitu banyak anak – anak disekolahnya yang telah kehilangan harapan layaknya Zi Tao. Tetapi yang makin membuat Yi Fan benar – benar kesal adalah semua perkataan Youngmin adalah benar adanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, Luhan tidak tau alasan apa yang kiranya pas menggambarkan kenapa kedua saudara laki – lakinya itu melarang dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Ia benar – benar tidak punya gambaran apapun. Sikap kedua saudaranya itu berubah sejak kemarin sore. Mereka terus memperhatikan dan menanyai Luhan tentang berbagai macam hal. Dan saat inilah puncaknya, gadis bermata rusa yang tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang kamarnya itu menundukkan kepalanya takut – takut. Awalnya Luhan tidak mau mengaku atas apa yang dituduhkan oleh kakak dan adiknya itu. Tapi, saat foto – foto dimana ia berjalan berdua dengan Sehun dipampangkan dan ditunjukkan, ia mulai tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

Seunghyun mendengus pelan, ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya yang lebar ia sandarkan sejenak ke punggung kursi malas yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sedangkan Zelo lebih memilih duduk di tengah – tengah ruangan diatas karpet lembut dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Jadi, kau tidak bersekolah di Roshland tapi di Roseland, benar begitu Lulu?" tanya Seunghyun yang tengah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Iya Ge."

"Dan semua karena salah Sunny yang mendaftarkanmu. Benar begitu?"

"I...iya Ge."

"Hah!" Seunghyun mendengus keras sampai membuat Zelo terlonjak kaget. "Mungkin Sunny memang salah memasukkanmu ke tempat kau juga salah dalam hal ini."

Zelo spontan langsung mendudukan dirinya. "Kenapa Lulu Noona juga salah Hyung? Lulu Noona 'kan tidak ttai sekolah macam apa yang akan ia tempati. Jika tau mana mungkin Lulu Noona mau masuk ke tempat pembuangan sampah macam itu."

"Zun Hong!" teriak Luhan tiba – tiba. "Jangan pernah sekali - kali menjelek – jelekkan sekolahku." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Zelo dengan pandangan geram.

"Kenapa Noona marah? Aku berbicara fakta. Itu memang tempat pembuangan sampah. Semua orang tau itu."

Luhan bangkit dari tepian ranjang yang ia duduki. "Kau—"

"Hei ... hei ... jangan bertengkar ok? Luhan tenanglah, dan kau bocah, diam." Ucap Seunghyun dengan nada datarnya. "Luhan, kau seharusnya mengatakan pada kami jika di daftarkan ke tempat yang salah. Kau tau bukan letak kesalahanmu dimana? Kau hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Beri tau gege, apa alasanmu sampai kau memilih diam tidak protes?"

Mata rusa Luhan menatap wajah dari kakak tirinya dengan ragu. "Sunny sudah membayar uang kepada sekolah sebesar tiga puluh juta, awalnya aku juga tidak ingin bersekolah disana. Tapi, saat aku bermaksud mengambil kembali uang itu, ternyata uangnya sudah terpakai oleh kepala sekolah itu. Jadi..."

"Hanya tiga puluh juta Noona, itu jumlah yang sedikit dibandingkan dengan masa depanmu. Kalau Noona mau, Mama bisa langsung memberikannya lagi jika saja Noona bicara dari awal."

"Aku tidak mungkin memninta uang lagi pada Mama, Zun Hong-a. Mama sudah membayar pengobatan Ayah, mengurus semua keperluan kepindahanku kemari, tidak mungkin ku tambah lagi bebannya. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Luhan dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Seunghyun terdiam seraya memikirkan ucapan Luhan sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. "Dan sekarang, aku serta Zelo sudah tau masalah ini, gege bisa mengirimmu ke Roshland jika kau mau Lulu. Tidak usah pikirkan tentang masalah uangnya. Biar gegeg yang urus tentang masalah kepindahanmu ini. Okay?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pindah kemanapun. Aku mau bersekolah di Roseland." Sahut Luhan cepat dan sukses membuat seunghyun serta Zelo kaget. "Aku tidak mau pindah kemanapun. Aku hanya mau bersekolah disana."

"Beri gege alasan kuat kenapa kau tidak mau pindah dari sana."

Luhan menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. Ditatapnya wajah Seunghyun dan Zelo bergantian. Terbayang dihadapannya wajah – wajah kawan satu kelasnya, Yi fan, Zi Tao dan Sehun. "Karena aku...aku...aku memiliki teman disana," ucapnya pelan. "Tolong, jangan pindahkan aku kesekolah manapun Ge."

Lama Seunghyun terdiam tapi ia memilih bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beralih duduk disamping Luhan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia merangkul pundak adik perempuannya itu. "Permintaan dikabulkan, tidak ada acara lapor melapor pada ketiga orang tua kita, tapi dengan satu syarat, pertemukan kakak dengan Oh Sehun okay?" sebuah senyuman penuh kelembutan tersungging diwajahnya yang tampan.

Luhan melongo dibuatnya saat mendengar permintaan aneh sang kakak. "Sehun?"

"Hyung, apa kau boleh ikut? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Untuk apa gege ingin bertemu dengan Sehun? Memang Sehun ada masalah apa dengan gege?'

Sementara Seunghyun dihujani oleh pertanyaan dan celotehan dari kedua adiknya, mereka bertiga tidak sadar bahwa ada satu orang yang tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan itu. Adalah Yoona yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaran itu dari balik pitu yang sedikit tidak tertutup. Wanita cantik itu memilih diam dan mengusap kedua lengannya, sesuatu yang ia lakukan jika tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan tapi belum sepenuhnya terbuka sudah ia pejamkan lagi. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat matanya terasa sedikit perih. Di usapnya kedua matanya itu. Ia mencoba duduk dan melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Seingatnya kamarnya tidak serapi ini. Ini bukanlah kamarnya, tapi sepertinya ini kamar milik ...

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Ucap sebauah suara yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan tempat Sehun tidur.

- Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia memperhatikan pakaian Chanyeol yang terlihat santai. "Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

Senyum separuh wajahnya di tampilkan oleh Chanyeol. "Ketua kenapa tidak pergi ke sekolah juga?"

Sehun berdecak pelan tanda tak suka dengan panggilan yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan untuknya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Ada sedikit urusan, sebelum tengah hari aku akan pulang membawa makanan untuk kita. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun mendudukkan badannya dan memilih bersandar pada tembok kusam yang ada disisi kiri ranjang ia tiduri. Ia kembali mengingat – ingat moment apa yang bisa – bisanya menuntun dirinya sampai bermalam ke rumah kecil milik Chanyeol. Ah... iya, ia pergi dari rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama tiga tahun ini karena orang itu sudah pulang dari tempat itu setelah ia pergi mengatar pulang Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, tapi ia tak langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Ia memperhatikan kertas yang tanpa sengaja ia injak. Ia memilih memungutnya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana.

'Besok jam 10 ku tunggu di pinggiran Sungai Han.'

Sehun mentap kertas itu dingin dan segera meremasnya lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Ia memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa usang yang penuh robekan disana – sini. Surat itu adalah tantangan untuknya yang kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini. Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia tak suka bertemu dengan orang – orang asing. Ia tak ingin memasuki lingkungan baru. Ia juga tak berniat menjadi ketua geng atau seorang kingka. Mengurusi satu geng sekolahnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa sangat melelahkan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah meneggak isi dari botol air mineral yang berada didekatnya. Surat itu tidak pernah ditulis oleh orang yang sama. Tulisan tangannya selalu berbeda – beda. Tapi satu hal yang sama tidak pernah ada nama demikian, sehun sudah bisa memprediksi siapa saja yang menulisnya. Sekumpulan orang yang bisa sangat merepotkan jika Sehun mau melayani permintaan mereka.

Tiba – tiba saja ia jadi teringat oleh Hyunseung, anak yang pernah hampir ia habisi tapi diselamatkan oleh Luhan. Anak itu kedapatan memakai ganja di toilet oelh anak buah Sehun yang lainnya. Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkan anak itu karena sudah sudah mengkhianatinya.

Mata Sehun terbuka, darahnya mendidih jika mengingat benda satu itu. Benda yang sudah membuat hidupnya menjadi berantakan. Benda yang seumur hidup tidak akan pernah ia sentuh walau semua orang yang akan membuat seluruh anak buahnya mati jika kedapatan memakainya. Sehun tidak peduli jika ia dikatakan pemimpin geng banci. Tapi, ia justru akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak merasa narkoba membuatnya menjadi lebih jantan. Justru yang memakai barang haram itulah yang sesungguhnya banci. Orang – orang yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan, persis seperti seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Sehun membuka kemejanya, panas oleh pemikirannya sesaat tadi. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat membekas diraganya dan juga hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil botol air mineral lagi. Bisa gila jika ia mengingatnya lama – lama lagi. Saat ia sedang meneguk isi botol keduanya, pintu rumahnya tahu – tahu terbuka dengan suara cukup keras. Sehun memicingkan mata untuk mengenali bayangan di depan pintu sambil meraih tongkat baseballnya perlahan. Dan di detik berikutnya, jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya tak bisa berkedip. Ia sama sekali lupa bernapas. Botol air mineral yang berada di dalam gengamannya jatuh dan menggelinding begitu saja. Sehun tidak bisa menggerakan satupun syaraf saat mengenali sosok tinggi besar yang berada di depan pintu.

"Kamu tidak mau menyapa saya setelah tiga tahun lebih kita tidak bertemu?" tanya ayahnya dengan suara serak. Sehun masih membatu di tempatnya berada.

Ayahnya, Oh Won Bin, masuk dengan langkah terseok seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya kesembatang tempat bersama ransel tuanya. Ia lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah mencengkram erat tongkat baseball-nya. "Kamu bahkan tidak pernah menjenguk saya," ucap Won Bin lagi dengan nada suara yang cukup dingin.

"Kenapa..." suara tercekat Sehun menghilang begitu saja . ia merasa sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya akan dibebaskan secepat ini.

Won Bin tersenyum sinis di wajah tampannya yanng ia wariskan kepada putra semata wayangnya. "Karena saya berkelakuan baik selama disana," jawabnya dengan nada yang masih dingin.

Sehun makin mempererat genggaman ditongkatnya saat sang ayah berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka saya bebas lebih cepat?"

Sehun melirik tangan ayahnya yang sekarang berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Tubuh Sehun gemetar dan banjir keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ikat pinggang itu sudah tercabut, Sehun langsung berderap ke arah pintu. Ia tidak peduli ayahnya yang mensumpah serapahi dirinya karena tertabrak keras. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berada di rumah yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Sehun masih tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya, yang divonis hukuman penjara tujuh tahun penjara bisa bebas dalam waktu tiga tahun. Sehun tidak pernah menduganya. Semua rencana Sehun untuk segera pergi jauh setelah lulus sekolah sekarang hancur berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialaaaannnnnn!" teriak Sehun sekuat tenaga. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari ia sudah menjambak rambutnya kuat – kuat. Berulang kali ia meninju tembok cat usang melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

**DUGH!**

Satu pukulan terakhir dilayangkan, kening sehun menempel kepada tembok. Ia menyesali segalanya. Seluruh perjalanan hidupnya terasa sia – sia di saat ia berpikir hidupnya mulai membaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU AT TROS CHAP 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya tau, ini pendek, sok atuh lah di ripiew ya~

Maaf ya lama update hehehehe

HunHan ma KrisTao momentnya adilkan?

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150222


	7. Chapter 6

Luhan mendesah frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan kedua saudara laki – lakinya yang terus mengikutinya dengan begitu mencolok sejak ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Bagaiman tidak mencolok, Seunghyun memilih mengikuti Luhan dengan Bugatti Veyron yang berwarna merah darah miliknya sedangkan Zelo memilih menunggangi kuda besi biru metalik buatan pabrikan Ducati yang sudah ia modifikasi. Setiap orang yang berpas – pasan dengan Luhan pasti dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan kendaraan kelas atas yang berada di daerah pinggiran kota yang cukup kumuh.

Sejujurnya, luhan sudah risih bukan main saat keduanya mengikuti Luhan. Tapi setiap kali Luhan mencoba mengusir keduanya, Seunghyun malah meraungkan bunyi knalpot mobil mewahnya dan ditimpali oleh raungan suara motor Zelo yang seolah – olah meledeknya. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Luhan mengabaikan itu semua. Di kuntit oleh kendaran mewah itu benar – benar tidak enak.

Jarak Luhan dengan sekolah kurang dari sepuluh meter lagi. Gadis berambut karamel itu tiba – tiba saja berbalik serta berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal. "Gege! Zun Hong! Pulanglah! Aku sudah sampai sekolah." Pekik Luhan kesal.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa malu yang menderanya. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan datang di waktu yang sama dengan Luhan dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya saking kesalnya dan hanya ditanggapi oleh raungan suara mobil Seunghyun.

"Aku mau sekolah. Pulanglah. Kau juga Zun Hong, sana pergi ke sekolahmu." Ucap Luhan frustasi. Tapi seperti halnya Seunghyun, Zelo hanya mengeluarkan raungan knalpot motornya keras – keras. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah, ia sempat melihat Zelo menyeringai dari balik helmnya.

Suara ribut raungan knalpot mobil dan motor membuat Sehun berserta gerombolannya muncul dari balik gerbang sekolah. Sehun memperhatikan cara Luhan yang tampaknya sedang marah – marah, tapi tak menakutkan melainkan sangat lucu di matanya membuatnya mengulum senyum. Dan lima detik kemudian, suara mesin mobil dimatikan disusul suara mesin motor sport biru metalik yang juga ikut dimatikan.

Sehun terkesiap pelan saat mengenali wajah pemuda tampan yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport sewarna merah darah itu. Pemuda tampan yang memilih memakai stelan jas hitam Armani dengan parfum khas laki – laki itu adalah Choi Seunghyun. Dan Sehun tau betul siapa itu Seunghyun. Matanya yang selalu dingin itu ia alihkan kepada sosok pemuda berseragam Shin Ki East Academy. Itu adalah Zelo. Dahi Sehun dibuat menyerengit. Ada hubungan apa antara Seunghyun dan Luhan? Lalu Zelo itu siapanya Luhan?

"Oh Sehun. Kingka dari SMA Roseland." Ucap Seunghyun pelan seraya berjalan menuju sosok Sehun. "Kau tau siapa aku?"

Sehun menatap Seunghyun dengan pandangan dingin. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia tak ingin mencari musuh. Terlebih pemuda di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang terkenal memiliki jaringan perusahaan bawah tanah begitu kuat dan licin. Jelas ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Sombongnya," celetuk Zelo tanpa malu – malu. "Kenapa kau lihat – lihat? Tidak suka dengan ucapanku hah?" ucap Zelo saat bertatapan tanpa sengaja dengan Jongin yang memandangnya sengit.

Dehaman pelan Seunghyun berikan agar urusan Zelo dan Jongin dapat ditunda barang sejenak. "Namaku Choi Seunghyun. Dan ini adik laki – laki ku, Lu Zun Hong. Dan Luhan, kekasihmu, dia—"

"Kami tidak berpacaran gege!"

"—adalah adik perempuanku. Jadi, jika kau berani menyakiti Luhan barang seinci saja, kau berhadapan denganku. Dan sekolahmu, berada dalam pengawasan serta perlindunganku." Ucap Seunghyun tanpa peduli dengan bentuk protes yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

Sehun termanggu sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Aku bisa melindungi sekolahku sendiri. Dan soal Luhan, kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali sebatas teman satu kelas."

Tawa Seunghyun pecah saat mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Oh Man, kau tak perlu pura – pura. Bukan kekasih? Ya ya ya aku percaya. Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi aku berani bertaruh, kau naksir adikku. Dan walaupun kau menolak dalam perlindunganku, sekolahmu tetap dalam perlindunganku seperti sekolah Zun Hong. No doubt."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THEIR ROOM, OUR STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author ** : Roxanne Jung

**Pairing ** : HunHan; **FanTao**

**Genre **: Friendship; **Romance**; Hurt/Comfort; **etc**

**Lengeth** : Chapterd

**Rate **: M

**Disclaimer **: This is a work pure fiction. Remake from a novel by **Orizuka – Our Story**. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything. Dan mungkin, akan banyak sekali perubahan di berbagai plot dan jalan ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan.

**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA NIAT UNTUK MEMPLAGIAT.**

**WARNING! : **1. Dont like this fanfiction, dont read.

2. Akan ada beberapa cast yang memang saya jadikan sebagai pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jalan cerita. Saya siap di bash sama kalian tapi jangan bash karakter mereka disini.

3. Ada beberapa cast yang GS tapi tidak semua uke disini GS. **TIDAK SEMUANYA.**

4. Maafkan untuk typo disana – sini. #bow

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.R.O.S**

**6 OF –**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mendesah pelan saat mengingat kejadian di pintu gerbang pagi tadi. Jujur saja, sikap kedua saudara laki – lakinya itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Terlebih saat Zi Tao yang dengan senang hatinya membeberkan siapa itu Choi Seunghyun dan Zelo di dalam dunia keras dan hitam kota Seoul. Semua fakta yang ia dapatkan hanya makin membuat kepalanya berdenyut – denyut sakit.

Kakak laki – lakinya terkenal sebagai gangster kelas atas, dan adiknya adalah kingka dari empat sekolah elit di Seoul. Sedangkan dirinya, hah, Luhan malah tidak habis pikir, kedua saudaranya itu pelaku penindasan dan ia adalah korban penindasan. Lucu sekali.

Ini jam istirahat. Kelas sudah kosong tentunya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kosong juga, karena teman satu bangkunya tetap memilih diam ditempatnya. Luhan melirik Sehun takut – takut. Ragu – ragu ia mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal makanan dengan gambar hello kitty cukup besar yang terpampang di tutupnya. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan – pelan.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan lirih seraya menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun. "U-untuk mu." Lanjutnya sedikit terbata.

Sehun yang sejak tadi diam tak bergerak melirik bingung kotak bekal makanan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ahm itu, kau... aku... aku jadi memikirkan tentang pola makanmu sejak kau membawaku ke rumahmu. Jadi aku membuatnya untukmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menggigit – gigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Ini punyaku, dan dimana punya mu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar berusaha sekali tidak mengeluarkan secercah nada terharu di dalam sana.

"Aku masih kenyang," saut Luhan cepat, membuat Sehun mengangguk – angguk. "Dan anggap saja ini juga permintaan maaf atas sikap kedua saudaraku tadi pagi."

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia membuka tutup makanan yang mati – matian membuatnya tak mendengus geli. Mata Sehun terpana saat melihat isi dari kotak makanan itu. Nasi putih, sosis yang di goreng dan di potong seperti gurita, telur orak arik dan tak lupa juga kimchi. Sehun hanya menatapnya dan tak langsung melahap isi kotak itu.

"Maaf, aku tak pandai memasak. Jadi aku hanya bisa me—" ucapan Luhan terhenti seketika saat Sehun tiba – tiba saja meraih kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

Luhan melongo parah sementara Sehun mulai sibuk mengunyah isi dari kotak makanan itu. Setelah beberapa saat Luhan sadar dan memegang kedua pipinya yang merah sempurna. Sehun bukannya tidak melihat tingkah menggemaskan, ia memilih menahan tawanya dan sibuk mengunyah makanan dari Luhan.

"Siapapun bisa memasak ini," komentar Sehun setelah memakan habis seluruh isi bekal makanan pemberian Luhan yang sukses membuat Luhan mendelik tak terima.

Sehun tertawa pelan seraya menepuk kepala Luhan dan mengacak – acak rambut gadis itu. "Makasih," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap perutnya yang sudah kenyang dan hendak berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan pura - pura tak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia ingin juga bisa menggoda Sehun seperti yang pemuda itu sering lakukan pada dirinya.

Sehun menyeringai dengan tampannya, "apa perlu ku ulangi dengan cara yang lain?" tanyanya seraya meraih dagu Luhan dan merunduk.

Dan entah mengapa, dari posisi Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas terlihat seperti Sehun yang hendak mencium Luhan. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" desis Baekhyun yang tampaknya tengah meredam amarahnya sebisa mungkin.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun langsung menatap kearah sumber suara. Jika Luhan langsung melepas kontak sentuhan dengan Sehun dan memilih menatap Baekhyun ragu – ragu, lain lagi dengan Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghina.

"Ini bukan urusanmu pecun," sahut Sehun sinis dan beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan tak suka, tapi seorang Oh Sehun terlalu malas menanggapi sahutan dari Luhan. Ia memilih pergi segera dari hadapan kedua gadis itu.

Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Maafkan Sehun untuk—"

"Kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Memang kau siapanya Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun dingin dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku... aku memang bukan siapa – siapanya Sehun tapi, memang tidak seharusnya Sehun berbicara seperti itu padamu." Ucap Luhan yang malah membuat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya. Dan Luhan tau, gadis cantik itu tak akan bersikap ramah padanya.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf atas nama dia. Kau bukan siapa – siapanya." Desis Baekhyun menakutkan.

Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak marah saat dia mengataimu pelacur? Apa kau tidak merasa harga dirimu terinjak – injak?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, sejumput rambut Luhan yang halus sudah ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Gadis itu menariknya kuat – kuat membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan. Kemudian satu tamparan keras bersemayam di pipi kanan Luhan hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang sangat jelas.

"Kau tau apa hah!? KAU TAU APA!?" teriak Baekhyun sebelum menghempaskan tubuh kurus Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

Luhan meraba pipi kanannya yang mulai berdenyut – denyut pelan. Baru kali ini ia di tampar oleh seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat keduanya di ruang ketua siswa. Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu mengabaikan ketiadaan sang empunya ruangan. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung. Apa yang salah dari caranya bertutur kata pada Baekhyun hingga gadis itu bisa begitu marah padanya? Perlahan, Luhan mengusap lagi tempat dimana Baekhyun meninggalkan jejak di pipi kanan Luhan.

"Halo, apa ada orang?"

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang ia kenali sebagai milik seorang gadis cantik bermarga Huang, Zi Tao. Matanya ia larikan ke arah pintu. Di sana, ia bisa melihat sosok Zi Tao yang menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan. Gadis cantik itu melambai dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ahhh... baru kali ini aku masuk ke ruangan ketua siswa," ucap Zi Tao seraya memperhatikan setiap jengkal isi ruangan itu. "Ternyata enak juga. Kemana Yi Fan?" lanjut Zi Tao setelah tak mendapati sosok pirang tampan yang di kenalnya sebagai Ketua Siswa.

"Aku tidak tau." Ucap Luhan lemah dan tak bersemangat.

Zi Tao menatap sosok Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Kau anggota kesiswaankan? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau pergi kemana ketua mu."

"Aku bukan anggota kesiswaan, Zi Tao-er."

"Ahh begitu, kau kenapa? Sedang datang bulan?" tanya Zi Tao lagi setelah mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan Zi Tao memilih untuk duduk di dekat gadis manis itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi. Ia tau ada yang salah dengan Luhan saat ini. Terutama setelah jam istirahat pertama.

"Tadi... aku sempat berbicara dengan Baekhyun," ucap Luhan lirih dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Dan itu sukses membuat seluruh perhatiaan Zi Tao tertuju pada dirinya. "Aku bertanya pada dirinya, kenapa ia tak marah saat seseorang memanggilnya pelacur? Dan kenapa, dia tidak merasa harga dirinya terinjak – injak? Dia malah berteriak padaku dan menamparku, Zi."

Tangan Luhan refleks meraba pipnya yang masih terasa panas hingga saat ini.

Zi Tao tertawa lirih, "jawabannya mudah. Karena dia memang pelacur." Ucap gadis itu yang mampu membuat Luhan menatap dirinya tak percaya.

"Maksudmu ... Baekhyun..."

Zi Tao membelai lembut rambut panjang Luhan. "Aku, Baekhyun, dan semua siswi di sekolah ini memang pelacur."

"Tap-tapi itu semua tidak benarkan? Itu haya karena image sekolah kita sajakan? Itu karena hanya orang – orang yang pikirkan tentang kita saja kan?"

Mata Zi Tao yang selalu memancarkan berjuta bintang di sana, kali ini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedihnya. "Itu semua benar, bukan hanya image semata."

Dan bayangan di mana Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan seorang siswi yang tidak Luhan ketahui siapa gadis itu, kembali menghantam memorinya. Gadis itu memilih menunduk, mencoba melarikan diri dari fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Dan jangan pernah menggunakan kata 'kita'. You're different. Kau tidak sama seperti kami, jadi jangan pernah tempatkan posisimu seperti kami semua. Itu membuatku sedih walau hanya mendengarnya saja. Dan kau tidak akan pernah ada di dalam bagian itu."

Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Zi Tao ucapkan padanya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Banyak alasannya, alasan dimana anak perempuan sepertimu tidak aakn pernah mengerti."

Luhan menatap Zi Tao lama hingga ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia lalu teringat akan ekspresi Baekhyun saat menampar dirinya. Luhan memang tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan mencari tau tentang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau tanpa sengaja mengirim putri kecilku ke Roseland bukan ke Roshland?" tanya Yoona dengan nada selembut mungkin pada sang tangan kanan kepercayaannya, Sunny.

Sunny tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut setelah di marahi habis – habisan oleh putra sulung keluarga Lu pagi tadi. "I-iya Nyonya," cicit Sunny pelan dari tempatnya duduk di depan meja kerja sang atasan.

Yoona mendesah pelan, ia hirup sejenak teh madu yang berada dalam cangkir keramik indah ditangannya. Ia berpaling menatap Sunny setelah puas memandangi panorama kota Seoul dari balik meja kerjanya. Di letakkannnya hati – hati cangkir gelas teh itu diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan anggun Yoona melanggkah mendekati Sunny dan memilih duduk disamping gadis itu. Tangannya yang selembut dan sehalus bayi itu ia bawa kearah tangan Sunny.

Gadis cantik yang memiliki tubuh sintal dengan senyuman khas itu mendongkak menatap sang atasan. Tangan Yoona menggenggam jari tangan Sunny yang sudah cukup dingin.

"Apa kau tau, bahwa aku adalah salah satu lulusan dari Roseland?" tanya Yoona di iringi dengan senyuman lembut.

Sunny terperangah menatap wajah sang atasan.

"Cari waktu senggang dan buat pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah Roseland, hubungi juga pengacaraku. Kita lihat, apa kita bisa membuat sebuah keajaiban di tempat yang tak pernah di anggap itu."

Dengan satu anggukan cukup keras, Sunny mengiyakan permintaan Yoona.

"Dan jangan buat kesalahan lagi, ok?"

"Baik Nyonya."

"Terkadang, ada kualitas berlian yang begitu baik di tempat yang tak pernah kau duga." Ucap Yoona seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sunny. "Cha, sekarang kembali lah bekerja."

Tepat setelah Sunny pamit menuju ruangannya sendiri, Yoona tersenyum lebar dan kembali memandangi gedung – gedung pencakar langit dari balik jendela besar di dalam ruangannya. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Gumamnya masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya yang terletak di daerah kumuh dan padat penduduk di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Tanpa melepas sepatunya, gadis bermarga Byun itu masuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Dan pintu kayu yang sudah cukup usang itu dibantingnya sekuat tenaga.

Gadis yang hobi memakai eyeliner itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang keras. Matanya ia larikan ke arah langit – langit kamarnya yang sudah tak terawat lagi. Ada banyak sarang laba – laba diatas sana. Baekhyun bedecak pelan sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka. Matanya yang cantik menatap sosok lelaki tua yang ia ketahui sebagai ayahnya. Byun Sang Woo.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring. Ia menatap marah pada sang ayah. "Berapa kali ku katakan padamu, kalau mau amsuk kamarku ketuk pintu dulu! Apa kau tuli pak tua?!" hardik Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Wajah tua Sang Woo tersenyum lembut pada anak gadisnya. "Ayah hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar saja."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Kau sudah lihat diriku kan? Sudah sana pergi dari hadapanku." Ucap gadis cantik itu seraya mendorong tubuh Sang Woo dan bermaksud menutup pintu. Tapi sang ayah menahannya.

"Baek-ie... tadi ayah dapat sedikit uang untuk membayar uang sekolahmu."

Tangan kanan Baekhyun mengadah memberi isyarat agar uangnya diletakkan ditelapak tangan kanan gadis itu. "Mana uangnya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Sang Woo meraba kantung saku celanya, dimana ia menyelipkan beberapa lembar won di sana dan memberikannya pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Baekhyun tertawa sinis menatap uang yang ada di tangannya. Uang yang tak menyampai jumlah sepuluh ribu won.

"Ayah, kau jangan membuatku malu. Membayar sekolah dengan uang seperti ini? Yang benar saja!" bentak Baekhyun sebelum membanting pintunya tepat di depan mata sang ayah.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di tepi ranjangnya, seraya mengigiti bibirnya. Dari arah luar kamar ia bisa mendengar suara sang ayah yang tengah terbatuk – batuk. Spontan saja ia menjambak rambutnya yang sehalus beledu.

"SIALAN! Kenapa aku harus lahir di dalam keluarga seperti ini!? Kenapa!?" teriak Baekhyun kuat – kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Baekhyun keluar dari salah satu apotik yang berada di daerah rumahnya. Biar bagaimanapun, sebenci apapun ia pada hidupnya, ia tidak mungkin membarkan sang ayah mati begitu saja karena penyakitnya yang sudah menahun itu.

Dering pesan singkat masuk kedalam handphone gadis Byun itu. Dengan ogah – ogahan, ia membukanya. Nafasnya tiba – tiba terasa tercekat saat melihat gambar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam handphonenya.

Taeyeon, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sejak JHS, tampak terlihat tengah berpose mesra dengan seorang pemuda tampan di depan sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Dibawah gambar itu tertulis, _Baek-i, kau tau tidak, aku baru saja dibelikan mobil oleh kekasihku! Kau iri tidak? _

Emosi Baekhyun lagsung naik ketitik terpanasnya. Ia mencoba menggigit bibirnya, meredam semua amarah yang siap dimuntahkan kapan saja. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada Luhan dan kejadian saat jam istirahat pertama disekolah. Saat Sehun tengah mencium Luhan. Dan memori setahun yang lalu tiba – tiba menghantamnya. Saat ia terpojok oleh salah satu kliennya di depan sekolah, sehun tanpa sengaja datang menyelamatkannya. Semenjak itulah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menerima panggilan dari om – om hidung belang. Di bertekad akan bertahan walau semiskin apapun hidupnya.

Tapi, bahkan alasan itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Sehun mencampakannya. Sehun membuang dirinya karena pemuda itu lebih tertarik pada Luhan. Si gadis pindahan dari Hongkong. Gadis bau kencur itu mengambil semuanya disaat ia telah memiliki semuanya.

Baekhyun meremas kantung plastik obat milik sang ayah kuat – kuat. Tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencoba menghubungi seseorang. "Taehwa, kau ingat bukan dengan anak baru yang ku katakan saat itu? Cari tau siapa dia dan berikan aku laporan sebelum pagi tiba. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan bayarannya, itu bisa ku atur."

Ini waktunya pembalasan dendam, bisik setan yang menyelinap di dalam hati gadis Byun itu.

Telepon di matikan dan Baekhyun tersenyum menakutkan. Jari tangannya yang lentik kembali menekan satu nomor lain saat langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan yang cukup gelap di daerah itu. Dan gadis itu tak sadar ada yang mulai mengikutinya sejak ia masuk kedalam jalan gelap itu.

"Oppa," ucap Baekhyun semerdu mungkin saat telepon itu tersambung. "Ini aku Baekhyun, aku perlu sedikit bantuan. Bisakah oppa mencarikan aku kli— HEY!"

Baekhyun berteriak tak terima ketika handphonenya tiba – tiba saja di rampas dengan paksa oleh sesosok pemuda yang cukup tinggi. Tak cukup sampai disana, pemuda itu menghempaskan begitu saja handphone milik Baekhyun. Dan sang empunya hanya mampu membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Terlebih lagi saat sosok itu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan dan menunjukkan sosoknya pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol," desis Baekhyun lirih dengan tatapan kebencian yang tak lagi cukup tertampung di kedua mata gadis itu.

Pemuda yang di sebutkan namanya hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Tangannnya mencoba untuk menyentuh gadis bermarga Byun itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan memasuki area halaman sekolah bersamaan dengan Yi Fan dan Zi Tao. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertiga bertemu di halte dekat sekolah. Pagi ini, Luhan tampak sangat tidak berrsemangat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia pernah tak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun atas kejadian kemarin. Tapi jauh selain rasa bersalah, ia juga takut pada gadis itu. Luhan takut di buli lagi.

Celotehan riang Zi Tao dan tanggapan seadanya oleh Yi Fan mampu membuat perhatian Luhan sedikit teralihkan pada dua orang itu.

"Berarti, ruang siswa itu hanya kau sendiri yang memakainya?" celetuk Zi Tao dengan mata berbinar jenaka.

Yi Fan tidak menjawab dengan kata – kata, ia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kami berdua boleh ikut memakai ruangan itu juga kan?"

Luhan menyerengit sejenak. Kami? Maksudnya ia dan Zi Tao?

"Memangnya kau anggota kesiswaan," ucap Yi Fan sambil memandang Zi Tao dengan wajah penuh selidik. Pemuda tampan itu tau pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari gerak – gerik Zi Tao saat ini.

"Bukan sih, tapi aku bersedia menjadi anggotanya." Sahut gadis bermata panda itu dengan nada berapi – api. Baik Yi Fan maupun Luhan sama – sama memandang gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Terutama Yi Fan. "Jabatan apa saja yang kosong?"

"Kau bebas memilih jabatan apapun. Banyak yang masih kosong." Jawab Yi Fan dengan senyum separuh di wajahnya yang tampan. Biar bagaimanapun ia cukup senang bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian di ruangan itu. Ia mulai ada kawan di sana. Di tempat Yi Fan menyendiri setiap jam istirahat. "Ahh, tapi kecuali ketua, itu milikku."

Zi Tao tertawa merdu dipendengaran Luhan dan Yi Fan. "Of course, thats yours. Ahm... bagaimana jika aku melamar sebagai sekertaris? Imageku pas bukan sebagai sekertaris? Sexy, cantik, menggoda dan menawan. Benar bukan?" celoteh Zi Tao sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya mengedipkan mata pada Yi Fan.

Yi Fan mengerang tertahan melihat tingkah laku Zi Tao. "Sekertaris nakal."

"Apapun untukmu sangjanim," ucap Zi Tao dengan nada centil dan segera berpaling menatap Luhan. "Ah, Luhan kau mau juga kan menjadi anggota kesiswaan menemani aku? Aku akan mati bosan jika hanya menghadapi Wu Sangjanim setiap waktu."

Luhan tertawa pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, boleh aku mendaftar sebagai bendahara saja?"

"Kenapa tidak," sahut Yi Fan dilengkapi dengan senyum tipis dan persetujuan pemuda tampan itu di hadiahi pekikan girang yang terlotar dari bibir Zi Tao.

"Kau yang terbaik Wu."

Pemuda berdarah campuran itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Zi Tao. Ternyata sosok Huang Zi Tao yang selama ini ia bayangkan jauh dari apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini. Ketiganya tidak langsung menuju kelas mereka melainkan menuju ruang kesiswaan.

Begitu Yi Fan membuka kunci pintu ruangan itu, Zi Tao langsung melangkah masuk mendahului sang ketua. Gadis cantik itu langsung berkacak pinggang seraya memperhatikan isi ruangan lebih teliti lagi.

"Karena sekarang aku adalah sekertaris, apa tugas pertama untukku?" tanya Zi Tao sambil menatap Yi Fan penuh minat.

"Tugasku juga," timpal Luhan.

Lama Yi Fan terdiam sambil berpikir. Karena selama ini ia mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya seorang diri, jadi ia tak tahu harus memberikan tugas apa pada kedua anggota baru timnya. "Uhm... apa ya, ahh... Luhan kau coba mulai dengan mengcheck pembukuan kas kita. Dan kau Zi Tao, bagaimana jika dimulai dari merapikan file – file di komputer."

Baik Luhan dan Zi Tao mengangguk riang tanda setuju. Luhan langsung menuju rak buku yang ia kira – kira menyimpan daftar pembukuan kas kesiswaan. Sementara Zi Tao langsung duduk di depan komputer yang biasa Yi Fan gunakan seorang diri. Yi Fan sendiri yang merasa kehilangan pekerjaannya memilih membersihkan koleksi piala yang terpajang apik didalam ruangan itu. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sampai bel pertama pagi ini berdenting.

Tiga menit berlalu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya suara Zi Tao memecah kesunyian. "Yi Fan sepertinya komputernya terkena virus."

Baik Yi Fan dan Luhan segera bergegas menghampiri Zi Tao untuk memeriksanya. Menurut Yi Fan, terakhir kali ia memakainya, benda dengan monitor tabung itu masih dalam kondisi baik – baik saja.

"Loadingnya itu lama banget, terus itu, tampilannya jadi aneh begitu." Ucap Zi tao panik dan bingung. Tapi Yi Fan sama sekali tudak menemukan keanehan apapun disana. Lain lagi dengan Luhan, gadis itu malah mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan tampilan yang ada di layar.

"Aku tidak menemukan satupun hal yang aneh," ucap Yi Fan yang masih fokus pada tampilan layar monitornya.

Zi Tao berujar dengan nada gemas, "ini loh, warnya jadi krem – krem aneh lalu tampilanya kenapa begitu kaku!"

Dan seketika Yi Fan menjadi paham.

"Ohh itu, ini karena masih pakai sistem Windows '98." Ucap Yi Fan tenang sementara Luhan dan Zi Tao dibuat melongo.

"Hah?"

"Windows '98?"

Zi Tao dan Luhan saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Yi Fan. "Kau pasti bercanda," ucap keduanya bersamaan dengan wajah serius.

"I'm not," jawab Yi Fan yang juga tak kalah serius.

Dan di detik berikutnya mereka bertiga terbahak geli.

Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum keji penuh kepuasaan memandangi isi papan tulis hitam yang terpasang di dalam kelas ketiganya berada. Papan tulis yang menjadi objek segala keingintahuan seluruh penghuni sekolah pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yehet! I'm back hohohoho tapi bawa dikit part xD

Ada HunHan? Ada.

Ada Taoris? Ada tapi dikit #peace

Ada Chanbaek? Kejutan xD

Niatnya gak saya potong di part ini, tapi rasanya kurang greget aja kalau nyampe anu jadi cut aja lah. Sumpah demi apa saya sibuk banget akhir – akhir ini #nangis

Bahkan nggarap ff ini harus di sela – sela nemenin sepupu dateng ke acra wisudanya dia. Emakkkk itu gak enak banget T.T

Ok, ada beberapa kritik tentang warna rambut Luhan dan tata letak bahas inggris yang saya pakai. Sumpah demi apa, bahasa Inggrisnya, gak banyak saya ubah dari novel aslinya. Tapi gak apa – apa, kritik kalian membangun. Dan memacu saya buat lebih hati – hati lagi dalam menulis kalimat bahasa inggris. Lalu untuk rambut Luhan, anggap saja, warna hitam kecoklatan atau coklat kehitaman.

Apa lagi ya?

Aku lupa ._.a

Yah pokoknya, kriktik dan saran ditunggu di kolom riview ya...

With Love,

**Roxanne Jung 20150317**

**#HappyDaeDaeMadTownBday**


End file.
